Survival: The Force of Will
by AfroRaptorSamurai
Summary: Survival: A state or fact of continuing to live or exist, typically in spite of an accident, ordeal, or difficult circumstances. Some say surviving is a matter of living, others, a matter of life and death. But to Charlotte, an orphan who meets a unlikely companion in the form of a Raptor. It becomes a Force of Will in the unforgiving jungles of Isla Sorna.
1. A Not so normal afternoon

Survival: The force of will

Author's note:This story is inspired by Broken Lives By Dinohunter55, My deepest condolences go out to him in the hopes that he will finish his story. This is my first fanfiction so i hope people reading this get good vibes and maybe a broken heart,or two (meniacle laughter coupled with pyrimid hands)

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

A low fog laid heavly over the small island chain off the coast of Costa Rica, two hundred and seven miles from the mainland. A seagull sounds over head as it slowly decends from the clouds and on to a nearby rock. On the island many called Isla Sorna. Nearby little seagull hatchlings call out to there mother begging for food. The sound of the chrashing waves sound most prominelty umongst the subtle cries of creatures long forgotten.

The afternoon sunlight shown through the canopy although not much got through because of the heavy trees that covered the island leaving it very dark in most places and very humid. Off in the distance several bushes started to shake.

Then suddenly a girl appeared from the bushes. She was low to the ground, crouched, hunting for prey. Her name is Charlotte. She has black hair that was reaching her shoulder's and is riddled with dirt and grass. Having only being on the island a week she looked like someone who either been to hell or just came back from it. Her fingernails were starting to grow long. Though she liked them that way cause now if she needed to get something that was in the dirt she can use them to dig it out. She had brown eyes they had a small hint of green like a sliver almost. Her clothes were dirty, more than she herself was. Her shirt was black but because of hiding in the grass and dirt it had turned to a color of brownish green, granted some of it was vomit and she hadn't found any new clothes yet.

Ahead of her was her prey. A baby parasaurolophus. It stood only about the size of a fully grown dog. It cound't be more than a month old. She slowly stalked the little animal, carefully looking around to see of any more predators were around or if the mother was close by. She spotted the mother. She was a vibrant color violent and purple. She was off in the distance not paying attention to her little one.

Charlotte saw this as her chance. She quickened her pace and held her makeshift spear ready but suddenly a roar came from the opposite side of the clearing where the herd was. Then a Tyrannosaurus burst through the tree line.

He charged the group causing them to stampede right into charlotte's direction.

Charlotte started running as fast as she can, she knows that if she slows down she will be crushed by the stampeding parasaurolophus. She dodge a tree limb as soon a the herd entered the thick, dense jungle, she managed to miss the big limbs but the smaller more sharp twigs that were low to the ground scratched her leg causing her to bleed and there was no doubt in her mind that the smell of blood will draw any predator in the area toward her. The massive body's didnt slow down and Charlotte scanned the area as she ran found an exit to the left. After being on the island for more than a week she began to gain a level of familarity with the surrounding area. She did't venture to far from the small maintanence building that she had taken refuge in however. She feared that she might run into one of the other big threats the island. However today she needed to find a new home and food supply.

So she decided that after she got some food she would go back and collect her things. She didn't have much fear for the Tyrannosaurus or the Spinosaurus because she could either hide or if she's lucky outrun them but what she feared the most were the pack hunting velociraptor's.

After taking the exit she started to back track to her hideout, it was pretty well camouflaged in the foliage. Her breathing was heavy and her movement was slugish. A compy emerged about seven feet in front of her, she froze and hoped there were no other's around but she held high doubts. The compy wasn't facing toward her and instead was trying to focus on a dragonfly, but stopped short as the bug flew away, the compy having raised it's head started fliking the air with it's forked tounge, it no doubt smelled the blood that was coming from Charlotte's leg.

The compy turned it's attention toward the girl, both of them stood motionless for a moment before the small animal started chirpping in the air signaling it's brothers. Charlotte quickly ran at the little creature and essentially punted it, where it hit a tree branch and fell on the ground and didnt move. She figured she broke it's neck, but she was too late as she heard the chirps of more compys that started to jump out of the bushes.

Charlotte had then proceded to run. She was already very exhuasted but she kept going but she started slowing, the compy's were growing ever closer to her as she tripped on a branch with and her foot got caught under it. She took out a knife and she started to cut the encasing vines. Just as the she cut the vine a compy jumped on her back, biting her ear. She quickly grabbed the animal because she knew that if she were bitten even more the poison would be too much and threw the compy into the wave of the tiny green animals. She was mear feet from the door of the building when she heard another terrible sound, the sound that all animals fear, it was a Tyrannasaur it had turned it's attention form the charging herd and smelled the blood that came from Charlottes leg.

Even the compy's froze in there tracks in search from were the sound came from, giving Charlotte the chance to get to the door and latch it shut. She then ducked behind the one window on that wing of the building. The window itself was covered in dust, dirt and grim, so much so that any animal passing by would mearly walk past without a second thought.

The heavy thumps of the Tyrannasaur's feet sounded like an orchastra of drums. The group of compy's scattered in different directions as the massive beast came closer. This only furthered Charlotte's fear and her rapildy increasing heart rate. The Tyrannasaur's massive foot land meer feet from the small metal door causing the hinges to move speratically. The massive tyrant smelled the air, wary of any thing that could be a possible meal, or if anything was in it's territory. It gave an mighty roar when it smelled nothing of importance and it moved on further asserting it's dominice.

Charlotte, on the edge of a heart attack, decided to move to a different building that she found earlier in the day. She had mostly kept to a small area but since she wanted to get as far from the window as possible, she decided to pack of what remaining food and clothing she had and see if there was a more secure spot.

The trip took her two hours to get to it even though their was a road that led to it, although you could hardley tell it was there because of the decay and the grass coming through the road. She even had to go over a hill to get to furthed Charlotte's exhuastion.

As with most of the buildings on the island this one was govered in moss, vines and mold. She opened the heavy door and walked down a long corridor that led to different room's, one was labled electronics, while another was labled medical wing, she stopped in their and gathered what was left, bandages, wraps and other numerous medical supplies including pain killers.

She had found a room that looked secure enough, it was a large living quarter with and old computer though she didn't think it would still be working after all this time, though curiosity got the best of her. She sat down at the desk the computer was sitting on she tried to turn it on but like most of the things in the building it didn't work, so instead Charlotte decided to search the desk for document's that she could read later once she found a half way decent place to sleep. She did manage to find a few document's so she stuck them in her roughly made napsack made out of an old sheet.

Charlotte made her way futher down the corridor and found and entered a bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She started to recolected on the past few days.

(Flashback) As with most pack hunter's some of the velociraptor's were harassing a mother Maiasaura while other's rounded her side and attacked the calf, Charlotte didn't know what was happening at the time beacause her focus was directed at a small Troodon. When she heard the yells she turned her head toward the comotion. After the velociraptors took down the baby the adult went on a rampage but with all the wounds inflicted on her were too much and she fell on her side. One of the raptors jumped on the animals neck and started to tear open it's jugaler vein. This didn't bother her that much because she has seen predatory animals in action when she once ran away from her foster parents.

However what the pack did next was what made her of the raptor's which was a dark brown color with tan spot's on it's tail and a blue crest started to rip and tear at her lower it had made a large enough hole the raptor then dove into the ovary sack. The poor mother was howlong in pain. Charlotte had turned her head away as the raptor dove into the animal but the cries of both her and her still alive juvinile were too much for her that tears started flowing down her face. She didn't want to look anymore and run back to the building but something inside her had forced her head toward the massacre in front.

The raptor's had started to engulge themselves in the still alive Iguanadon, blood still porring from the exposed neck, as the raptos's feasted on the chest, blood was everwhere. As for the raptor that dove inside the poor animal it had resurfaced tail first. Charlotte thought that if was just pulling on some meat but it was holding the egg sack. It had thrown the sack on the ground and ripped a giant hole in it and started to throw the eggs out one by one. The animal then proceded to crush the eggs under it's foot, it didn't crush the eggs outright instead it crushed it just enough to crack it open and then proceded to grab the poor unborn creature and with one snap of it's jaws cracked it's neck and lifted it's head upward and swallowed it whole, one by one it did this.

Having seen enough the the monsterous act Charlotte started to run back to the building. She was almost at the door but she could't hold back anymore, she tried to cover the vomit with her mouth but everything that she had eaten earlier was flowing out her mouth and down her shirt, she let go and let it all come out. She proceded to vomit over and over for five minutes. The sun was going down so she had decided to go to bed and try to forgett the horendous scene she had witnessed. But something like that would not go away easliy. She walked toward a trash can a spit in it several times to get the taste out but she then puked again but this time it was just nothing but bodily fluids and water. She did't sleep well at all, In fact she didn't sleep at all as the scene replayed over and over in her mind. she spent the rest of the night hudled in the corner very anxious of all the sounds around her (end flashback)

Charlotte finally decided to see if the sink was working, to her suprise it was working meaning that there must be power somewhere else in the building. There wasn't a shower so instead she grabbed an old torn up shirt to use as a sponge and dipped it under the faucet to get it wet. She had taken her clothes off and set them aside to wash later. After she was clean she put on some fresh clothes that she found in a locker room.

She then proceded to exit the washroom and look for area's that had power. She guessed that it was most likley from solar power that was powering the building. After climbing some stairs she found the room she was looking for, it was an observation deck overlooking the jungle. It was a glass 360 tower much like an airport tower.

It had rod iron steel door with rebarb enforcment so only the strongest of animals could get through. The only draw back was that it was high enough that a Tyannasaur or a Spinosaur could reach up to grab her. She moved to one side of the tower and saw a herd of grazing Maiasaura in a small clearing. Off to her right she saw movement in the trees. She looked through her napsack and pulled out binoculars to get a better look at what it was. She had looked though the binoculars to see what and where the animal was but got only a blur as the animal moving was very fast. However the creature had stopped near the tree line. Charlotte concentrated on the animal, it was a lone velociraptor, which seemed odd to her as almost always velociraptors hunted in packs. She scanned the perimeter of the jungle but didn't find any other raptors. This lone velociraptor was or appeared to be a juvenile as it didn't have the bright crimson ridges above it's eyes. Charlotte had determined this after reading a couple articles about jurassic park site B was that the juvenile was a male. The animal was a light blue-green in color with dark grey spots on his tale.

The velociraptor had started to move from it's jungle hiding spot and was moving toward the grazing herbivores. Charlotte knew what was gonna happen next as the animal was gonna go toward the youngest, most defensless animal and attempt to go for it's neck to bring it down quickly. The raptor moved ever closer to smallest infant, it's mother most likley a few meters from it's young was grazing on some beautiful purple tulips. The raptor moved closer to it's prey. The mother of the infant almost oblivious to what was gonna happen looked up and the raptor ducked so it was not spoted. The mother sensed no danger and returned to grazing. The infant was moving farther from the mother and closer to the raptor unkowingly growing closer to it's doom. The little infant came within feet of the raptor.

Charlotte peering through the binoculars saw that the raptor was getting ready to pounce, but then suddenly the matriarch Maiasaura sounded an alarm that sounded like a 100 moosen howling at the same time, just as suddenly as the alarm was sounded a Spinosaurus emerged from the jungle. He charged at the group, causing the heard to scatter into a stampede. The little infant started to turn and the raptor was not gonna let his prey get away but was too late as the mother was on him in a heartbeat and crashing it's duck-billed head into the suprised animal. The raptor flew about 20 feet and hit a tree before landing on the ground, it got up but nearly fell over as a blow like that must have ceartainly have knocked the wind out of it.

The young raptor started to run, not into the jungle, but toward the bulding that Charlotte was observing from . She silently cursed herself as that's all she needed was a raptor that if she wasn't carefull would kill her in a second. The raptor was at the door of the building. Charlotte further cursed herself as she forgot to lock it. the raptor simply turned the handle and pushed it open and went inside. Charlotte crouched down in the tower and tried to make as little noise as possible.

The raptor pushed open the handle, he found it astonishing that humans could build such elaberate nesting sites, he gently flicked his tounge in the air, he smelt nothing out of the ordinary except that their was a smell in the air that he didn't recongize, but that didn't matter because he need's to find a place to lay low. When the Maiasaura hit him he more than likley craked a rib or two. He was starting to feel dizzy and nearly fell over.

As he went into the main part of the building he found an oblong shaped object. It was brown and covered in moss. It had a soft texture in the middle and a hard surface on the top and sides. He put his head on the soft part and it felt rather comfy so he decided that he would lay on it, however his efforts were in vain, because as he lifted his leg he found it very painful and let out a large cry of pain. From the pain in his leg he decided that he might have also tore a ligament. He decided instead of jumping on the couch he would instead gently climb on it for fear that he might make things worse. He then began to fall asleep unaware that there was another animal in the building.

Charlotte laid low to the floor and nearly screamed when the animal let out a cry. She didn't though because it sounded like it was in pain. She felt pitty for it though she didn't know why. She gessed that it was just natrual. She decided to get up but very slowly, when she got up she noticed that the sun was going down, she guessed that it must have been at least 7o'clock. Charlotte carefully moved toward the door to listen. What she heard was raspy purring like breathing and she figured that the raptor was asleep, So Charlotte decided to go down to see of it was really asleep and maybe get away from it. She opened the door and to her suprise the door handle didn't make a sound. She made her way downstairs unaware that besides the velociraptor there was another animal taking refuge in light of the spinosaurous rampage.

As Charlotte slowly decended the stairs the young raptors nap was cut short as something was in the building only in a different section. He got up to investigate the noise. Charlotte froze in her tracks on the verge of a heart attack, her heart was beating the fastest it has ever gone. Both Charlotte and the raptor had no idea what was in the building and only one knew of the other's presence. That is until a small hooting sound was called from a bedroom farther down the hall.

Charlotte unaware that the raptor was awake made her way down stair's she almost screamed her head off when she saw him but covered her mouth to avoid signing her death wish. However the raptor had smelled that unfamiliar smell again and wandered what it could be but was still focused on the animal that was rummaging though some trash the next room. Then Charlotte could have made the biggest mistake of her life when she stepped on a piece of rebarb and fell on her ass.

The sudden noise startled the young raptor as he jumped in the air with his killing claw ready but landed hard on his hurt leg and gave a yelp. He turned his head to see what made the very loud noise, But was struck dumb when he saw what was laying before him. It was a human? He rembered the elders talked about the humans and how cruel most of them have been, but also about the one's that were kind and compassionate. The young raptor was confused as he could't tell which kind of human this was. Was it mean or nice. He cocked his head in confusion and contempt as he wanted to know. He flicked his tonge at her to taste the air, it smelt of fear around the human, fear and fruit? It was the same smell he smelled when he entered the building. He was unsure of why this human smelled like fruit but his thought was cut short by another hoot but this one much much closer.

Charlotte could only watch in fear as the raptor took a step forward and flicked his tonge in the air at her, she was terrifed and frozen. She only hoped that if the raptor were to attack her is to just make it quick and painless. That thought was cut short however as another creature came up behind the raptor it was about as half as tall as it but a had two large crest's on it's head and flapes of skin on it's neck, it was mostly green and red. The creature had opened it's mouth and showed is rows of razor sharp teeth. The animal reared it's head and flared it's brightly colored skin flap's and spit a gooey stickey substance that missed that raptor so it decided to take a different aproach.

The animal knew that the raptor was injured and leaped on it causing them to tumble into the wall just bearly missing Charlotte. She screamed at the fight, she wanted to help the injured raptor, for some unkown reason she felt a connection with this creature, something she couldn't explain. She reached for the piece of metal that she tripped over, it had a sharp point on the end. The animals were clawing and biting at each other, The dilophosaurus was on top of the raptor. Seeing this moment as her chance to strike and she plunged her peice of sharp metal through the animals neck. It howled in pain and gurgled as it lay dying at the foot of both of them.

The young raptor seeing this act had fainted due to the wounds that the dilophosaurus had inflicted plus the already added injures. His last moments before he passed out was the human knealing over him with a passionate look in her eyes before he sucumbed to darkness.

Charlotte looked down at the poor animal and the heavy injures he has sustained. His eyes started to close, she wondered if he was dying but saw he was still breathing. She searched around the building for medical supplies in addition to what she already had. She started to put disenfectant on his wounds and put bandages on them. She rubed her hand across his rib area and felt that part of it was popped out of place. She put some bandages on the area in hopes that it would heal but just for good measure she decided to pop it back into place she hoped that it would'nt hurt him too much.

She did pop it pack into place. It wasn't far out of place so she didn't place to much pressure on it. When she did the raptor mearly shuttered as if he was having a bad dream. When she was done she retreated back up to the tower after she grabbed an old mossy blanket in which she cleaned. She closed the door behind her and hoped for at least a decent sleep.

Author's note: Well that's the first chapter if you guys like it review and let me know and if not: go out with the knowledge that a thesaurus is not a dinosaur


	2. A Confusing morning

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

Author's note: thank for the reviews dudes please keep it up

_"Charlotte sweety were gonna be late for the plane" said a women's voice around 35-40 years old. "I'll be down in a sec Janet I just gotta put my shirt on first". "Well ok put do hurry we all want to get to brazil and we might miss all the cool sights that are there". "Janet go a little easy on the girl it's not like animals are gonna go anywhere" said a man around the same age. "Oh I know it's just we've been planning this trip for month's. Janet said with a cute childish tone. "Charlotte are you almost done." "Yes Rick I just finished packing" Charlotte had started down the stairs when they're was a terrible scream. Not just from her Foster mother but there was a nother scream Charlotte was standing at the foot of the stairs to see her Foster father gripping the edges of there door with his legs in the jaws of an Allosaurus. He was screaming in agony as the massive creature twisted it's head to the side ripping Rick's legs off causing his inard's to spill over the front porch. Charlotte's Foster mother had ran toward her rapidly dying husband tears were flowing from her face and onto his. The massive bipedal creature swallowed the poor mans legs and turned his attention to Janet. Janet looked up just as the creature's massive jaws clamped down around her cutting her in half with it's bannana sized cerated teeth._

Charlotte awoke breathing heavily almost as if something was on top of her squeezing the life from sat up looking around in hesitation. She saw a robin sitting on one of the window's The window's open downward so the little bird had no problem hanging on too the glass end's. The small bird was cherping with delight with sticks in it's mouth no doubt it was going to bring them to it's nest. Seeing this brought tears to Charlotte's eyes because she had lost her home, the only home she cared for. The bird quickly flew off to find it's nest. Charlotte sit up to get her barrings. She started kneeling over the railing of the tower, there were animals out in the distance. they were peaceful animals grazing on the shrubs and grass. There big body's moved silenty even though they were quit huge. They were clad in tough scales with bumbs running all down the animals back they were only about 3ft tall but were about six feet wide. The lumbering creatures had horns across it head and neck with what would look like a knight's padded leather coupled with iron armor. The animals also had a very thick club made from solid bone that if hit by one could kill a human instantly.

Charlotte had decided to check on her houseguest. She made her way down the stairs carefull not to make any noise. Each step she made was like an enternity of ambiguity and fear, what if the raptor had decided to attack her. Her life would be over in a heart beat. With this thought in mind Charlotte had made her way around the area where the injured raptor was sleeping and made her way into the maintence room where she grapped some rope.

Charlotte exited the room and made her way down the hallway carefull of anything that she might trip over again. She came upon the sleeping animal, it's breathing was not a heavy as it was the night before. Know he's breathing seemed relaxed and comforting at the moment.

Charlotte had at least 10ft of 1000 pounds tensil strenth nilon rope that was cut into two pieces of five feet she wrapped the rope around his snout to make sure he dosn't wake up and grab her throat. She then wrapped the rest of the rope around his legs because they were equally dangerous. It's killing claw was raised as if it was anticipating an attack on him. Charlotte had finished wrapping the rope around it's legs when she noticed that his eyes were moving but remained closed. Charlotte remained weary but she wondered if he was dreaming and what he was dreaming about.

_(ooooooooooo dreammm wavvvsss) _

_Wind Walker was walking past his friend since hatching. She was a beautiful color of brown and grey with speckled black spots running up her neck and down her tail. Her eyes were a bright green, almost lime green. Wind Walker knew what was happening, he was dreaming again. He knew this dream very well as he has had it many times before. Even though he knew what was going to happen he just can't stop but enjoy it._

_Wind Walker and his friend were walking in a tree grove. Wind Walker was walking behind her as he always did, for he knew that she wanted to take the lead. She always was a leader and was very ambitious and outgoing, she always wanted to go hunting with the pack even when they were hatchlings. The thought of that always made him juckle. Even though he had been though this happy memory many, many times before he always said the same thing._

_"Ugh Jackie how long much longer is it gonna take to get there my feet are starting to cramp" "Dont be such eggling windy were almost there" she said with a playfull tone that would melt any person's heart." Are you sure, I mean it feels like we have been walking for ever"_

_"Yes i'm sure where almost there" Wind Walker and Jackie had come to a cliff edge overlooking part of the island. They stood there watching over the entire place. Just them no one else. No one to interrupt such a magical scene. there are Pteradon's circling over a waterfall that is leaving a rainbow. The sun was going down leaving a orange yellow glow across the island. it was a beautiful moment as the two raptors stood there togather. Jackie had let her head rest against Wind Walker's neck and head causing him to blush. _

_The two juvinile raptors stood there for what seemed an enternity embracing each others compassion and understanding for one another. They knew that they were too young to mate and have kids but they were willing to wait Wind Walker and Jackie broken their enchanted embrace and had started to walk back when they heard a very strange peticular noise. When they heard this noise that sound off in the distance. It sound carnivorous. Wind Walker had never heard this noise before and was not part of his dream in times past. The sound came closer getting louder and louder. There were no footprints to accompany this noise which was very odd and the noise went from a subtle hum to a load, constant roar. The two raptors stood there in confusion looking at each other as to what could be making that noise. After a few minutes of waiting something big and fast came from the jungle clearing. It had mutiple animals and top of the object that gave a very metalic glint. The animals were holding very stange object's in there appendages . They were wearing a very strange matrial over there skin and were hooting and howlering strange noises that barely seem recongizable as a language. However one of the creatures that was standing on the metal beast with a paper like colored square. He was the one that seemed to have the most inteligence. He was barking order's to his minions. Wind Walker seemed to understand what this creature was saying though he had no idea why something was wrong very wrong this was never part of his dream._

_"Hey quite fucking around and nab those two already" He said with a very deep voice. "If we can get both of them we will get at least one hundred thoudsand euros" He shouted over the roaring engine. At this threating command Wind Walker and Jackie started running away from the vehicle and into the dense jungle hoping that it would'nt be able to get them. As they neared the edge of the jungle the man that was in charge said in very agitated tone "Goddammit Give me that tranqualizer." The man lowered the gun and fired, hitting Wind Walker in the tail. Wind Walker yelped at the sharp pain in his tail. Nearly intsantainously he started to feel dizzy as he tripped over his feet. His head was spinning as jackie came over and started to freak out. "AAAHHH what happened Windy" She said with a lot of worry in her voice. "Don't worry about me jackie" Wind Walker said with a spinning head as drool started coming from his mouth." I'll be fine you just need to go and get to saftey" _

_But didn't leave instead she stayed by his side despite his pleading words and was going to fight the creatures to protect her beloved although he didn't know that at the time because she was coming to tell him before shit hit the fan. The humans circled the two animals with ropes and netting. Jackie took no chance as she proceded to pounce on one of the humans ripping him to shreds. There was a thundering sound and jackie was flung off the human. The lead human walked over to the injured raptor, stood over her and shot her dead. Wind Walker was in a furious rage as the tranqualizer was know not having any effect._

Charlotte was flung to the wall as the velociraptor's tail hit her stomach. SHe had no idea as to why he was acting like this. Because he was still asleep. He was roaring and flaing like a fish out of water. Charlotte got up and jumped on him in order to settle him down. He was roaring in what sounded like pain and anger but he cound not roar much since his mouth was bounded. Charlotte did not know what to do, she had no experience in thing like this so she decided to get off of him until he calmed down.

It was at least 10 minutes till the animal had camled down. It was like he was in a nightmare that he could not wake up from. Charlotte decided she would stay back aways a away until he woke up for fear that there might be a repeat of things and might even harm her. She had backed away some from the heavly breathing animal. She is wondering as to why he was flailing so rapildy.

(back to the dream)

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH." The humans were all dying in front of the enraged raptor. Some of thier guts were falling from the stomachs and other's were missing limbs the only human that was left standing was the leader. Though he wasn't really standing because Wind Walker had tore the ligaments of his legs so he was more of on his knees trying to crawl toward the cliff. The human looked into the eyes of the raptor and saw only rage. A furious rage that could not match anything a human would be capable of. Wind Walker lowered his head and bit down hard on the man's kidney area and flipped him on his back to where he could see the man's eyes which were rapidly depleting of life. Drool mixed with blood was dripping from Wind Walker's mouth as he took slow steps to make sure that the now puny and helpless human died a slow and painful deat. Their was no remorse in Wind Walker's eyes as he clamped his jaw around the human's right thigh and began to drag him toward the cliff._

_The human was yelling in pain. He began to pled to let the raptor kill him quickly but when he saw the edge of the cliff all hope was drowned out as the thought of death gripped him. His head was grapped by the raptor's hand's and was placed over the cliff as his killing claw dug deep into his tactical vest and into his spine. He cried out in pain but was cut short when one of the raptor's hand went to his throat and cut his throat causing blood to spill out in spurts. The raptor then with his legs pushed him over the cliff causing him to land on a sharp rock impailing him._

Wind Walker awoke from his nightmarish episode with a calm demenor. He found it odd that his mouth and legs were very stiff until he noticed that there was something holding them togather. He started to panic and flail to try to lossen to ropes. He stopped however when his gaze was focused on the human that was situated next to the wall. It was the one that had saved him from the dilophosaurus. Why had the human bound him in such a way? He wondered. However that thought was cut short by the remeberence of his nightmare. What if the human is going to kill me? or worse he thought and he started to hyperventilate as the human started walking over to him.

The girl keeled down next to him and looked him in the eye and asked him a simple question. "Are you gonna hurt me if I take of the ropes" The question made the raptor have a very puzzled look on his face, not from the question itself but from why could he understand her. She asked the same question again but then added by saying "If you can understand me could you please nod your head like this" she turned her head up and down to show him. In which Wind Walker proceded to do despite his still puzzled thought's. The girls eyes widened in joy. The documents that she had taken had told her that velociraptors are more than just dumb animals and that they are extreamly smart and are possible of understanding human speech. "Ok Im going to take off the ropes. Do you promise not the hurt me" Wind Walker gave a nod in agreement.

Charlotte proceded to carefully take off the ropes around Wind Walker. She was still weary about doing because, this being a highly dangerous animal, could kill her at any minute. She did think that if she remained calm and showed no sign of weakness then she would be fine. So for now it seemed to be working for the Wind Walker seemed to just stare at her. When the last of the ropes were removed Wind Walker tried to get up but his torn muscles and ribbs made him fall back on the couch and give small winces of pain. Charlotte saw the pain in the animals eyes and moved closer to him in an attempt to further there communication.

"Listen, I put some stuff on your wounds to help you heal better and wraped bandages around them so your gonna hurting for a few days so at least try to not move around a lot". Wind Walker gave a nod of approval and thought being out of action for a a few would really hamper his ability's though he was very greatful that the human had saved him and would want to show his gratitude but didn't know how to so until then he would keep off his feet.

"Well now that, that's out of the way we are low on food so i'm going to get some, ok" Wind Walker gave a nod of approval. "Good I'll be back in a few hours" with those last words Charlotte has made for the door. After a while of searching through the forest and finding nothing good to hunt she had come upon a protoceratops. It was grazing on some weeds and flowers. Charlotte had made a makeshift spear out of a pvc pipe and a military knife. It works really well and it's excessivly sharp despite it starting to rust. She came within 5 feet of the small animal. It had no idea that she was there. Charlotte thought that this was just too easy as she plunged the spear through it's gullet, The tiny animal was squealing like a hog. She quickly pulled out her spare knife and shoved in a downward motion on it's thick skull killing it nearly instantly but just to be sure it's dead she pulled the knife and dove it back into it's skull for good measure.

The animal was about 400 pounds so it would take her at least an hour to drag it bag to her hide out so instead she cut out pieces of it and put it in her backpack that she scavenged in the building. Most of the animal was bone and wasn't eatiable but there was about 100 pounds that were good to eat. The treck back to the building were take at least an hour but after her treck she finnaly reached it, she was very tired but she was worried more about her houseguest.

However the sun was going down and when she opened the door and the raptor was asleep. So Charlotte had wrapped the meat in some cloth and headed upstairs. She fixed her make-shift bed and drifted into sleep.

However Wind Walker's mind was ablaze with all sort's of different questions. "Why did this human save me." "Why did my dream end so horific." And why did the human go get food for me, I mean i'm sure it must know how dangerous i am, Ugh i'm just so confused. With this last thought he kicked over an old lamp in angered confusion. The lamp made little noise as the moss on the ground caused a cusioning effect. Wind Walker sighed as he started to get up. He figured he wound't be of much use for a few days so he would explore the building. Wind Walker was rumaging through some of the rooms in the building. He has always wondered how humans could make such things. He thought to himself until there was a noise near a rectangular object with many sub compartments. He waited in silence for a few seconds as he wanted to know what was making the noise. There was movement under some paper, it was moving rather quickly. Wind Walker moved closer and the creature then revealed itself, it was a rat, a rather large rat at least 8in length, it was fat and plump and Wind Walker was not going to let it get away. However the rat was quick and started to run. Wind Walker chased after it for a brief while until the rat found a little hidy hole in the wall and escaped with only half of his tail. The tail tasted bitter in Wind Walker's mouth.

Wind Walker continued to wander the building when a new thought crossed his mind is the human a male or female, right now he had no idea but from the softness from it's voice he had a good guess that it's a female. After a while there was a noise outside the building. Wind Walker had started walking toward a window when he heard a similar yet threating call. It was the call of a beta velociraptor signaling his pack that he found food. Wind Walker, knowing that he could not fend off this intruder decided to lay low and see what he does.

Moments later more velociraptors arrived. He could hear them talking about something though he did not know what so he inched closer toward the door and held his ear closer to the wall. "So where is the food" said an older male raptor who Wind Walker knew was the alpha and one that we had a very stern and personal vendetta against. The alpha had three long scars running down the length of his right eye. He was also blind in that eye witch gave s very ominous look to him that gave a great air of power and was very threating, not to mention he was nearly all red in the front of his stomach with black stripes.

"Alpha, I, the, the scent trail, It just, just disappeared" The alpha gave the raptor a stern look. "Disappeared, disappeared. Food doesn't just disappear." his voice getting louder with frustration. "Alpha please I just lost smell of it that's all." "THAT'S ALL, THAT'S ALL" he shouted "We haven't had any food for three days, all we've had were meager scraps left by the T-rex and small creatures like the compy's" His eyes were ablaze with anger and disapointment. We've already lost two hatchlings and Mary's mate." "Do you have any idea of how much i am seathing of stress." Our pack is on the brink of annihilation and if you don't find food that's enough to feed us all I will personly throw you off a cliff." With these last words he traced one of his claws acrossed the raptor's eye and stormed off into the jungle with the rest of the pack.

The raptor stood there. Frustration in his eyes as he kicked a rock. "Dammitt I don't understand this, how can food just up an disapear. From these words Wind Walker must've thought that the raptor could not see the building he was in. The raptor continued to sniff the air for a few more minutes but soon left in frustration. "Poor guy" Wind Walker thought. "that bastard is pushing him to hard, maybe if he joined in on the hunt once in a while instead of getting other's to do his bidding maybe they might survive." I hope that murderer survives so i can get my claws on him and tear him to shreds" With this thought Wind Walker gave a chuckle. The air was heavy and was getting darker by the minute and with his last thought Wind Walker climbed on the couch and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Author's note: well that's chapter two let me know what you guys think and don't go easy on me i could use the critcism


	3. Being Followed

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

Author's Note: thank's again for the reviews

Charlotte was awoken by the sound of thunder and a torrent of rain. From the looks of it, it was about four in the morning for the sun has yet to rise. She tried to get up but nearly toppled over as her equalibrium was severly off balance. She looked out side and saw darkness. The only form of light was the accassional lightning strike. However the strikes revealed something terrible waiting outside of the complex.

Charlotte was standing in the middle of the tower and could only see part of the massive animal. She moved closer to the window as more and more of the animal came into view. Charlotte was at the edge of the tower when a strike of lighting eluminated the area. The massive spinosaurus had it's jaw in the stomach of a tricaratops ripping junks from it like a steak knife, it's arms were grasping and tearing at the tough hide of the animal.

The spinosaurus lifted it's head away from it's meal and stared at the small tower that charlotte was held in. Charlotte ducked for fear that the animal would see her, and how right she was as the animal roared and charged the tower. It crashed into the tower and with it long crocadilian jaw smashed the glass. Charlotte was dumbstruck because the tower was taller than it and had no idea as to how it was reaching her until she nearly fell off the side and saw the animal on it's hind legs standing up almost like a bear would do but was holding it's balance with it's long arms clapped on the side.

Charlotte was flung across the tower with her makeshift spear just falling short of her leg. She grasped the spear, readied it, and threw it as hard as she could striking the animal in the right eye. It gave a terrible roar in agony.

Charlotte, now given time to escape opened the door after getting her supplies that she had and headed downstairs toward Wind Walker. Wind Walker was on full alert with his feathers standing on edge. He didn't now what was happening because all he heard was the pained roars of the injured spinosaurus. Charlotte ran past him not knowing where she was going. The only thought she had was to run and get as far away from the spinosaurus. She was unaware that Wind Walker was following close behind.

Both of them passed room after room and down some stairs until they came to a back door that led to a catwalk overlooking a river. The catwalk had the usual railing but their was metal sheet's across the side's and top. It was strange but both of them thought little of it. The whole area was very foggy, so much so that you couldn't really see more than ten feet from your hand

They had walked on the cat walk for a few minutes when the fog started to life revealing more of the surounding cliffs. The cliffs them selves were jagged and very sharp, there were areas were the rocks rose up to form tall towers. From there the two could see was that there was some kind of hay kind of material top of the towers.

Further inspection of the material revealed that there were eggs in the middle. A screech made charlotte and Wind Walker duck as a Pteradon swooped overhead. It did not see them however as it kept flying toward it's nest. The many chirps of the hatchlings were many, all calling out to it's mother for food. Neither Charlotte nor Wind Walker wanted to stay in there spot any longer so they started to move along the catwalk. They got to 10 feet from the end when the catwalk broke

"AAAHHH" they both had said as they plumated down the rivine. The fall was not as far as it seemed as both of them crashed into the suprisingly warm water with only minor scrapes and brusies. The tumble had alerted the Pteradon's that roosted overhead had drove them into a fenzy as all of them dive bombed them as they gasped for air.

One Pteradon grasped a hold of Charlotte shoulders and started lifting her into the air. Wind Walker having not knowing what was happing to his new found friend continued to float and gasp for air.

Charlotte pulled out her knife and shoved it through the Pteradon's leg causing it to screech in agony and let go of it's prey. Charlotte fell for about fifeteen feet before slamming back into the water. Her leg in however slammed hard into a rock slashing a huge gash in her right thigh. It was bleeding a lot and she needed to patch it up.

Wind Walker had passed under a gate that was over the water and he swam too shore to see Charlotte falling back into the water and was swimming toward him, but something new caught his nostrils, the smell of fresh blood nearly drove him insane but the insticts were supressed when he saw that it was Charlotte who was bleeding.

As Charlotte came closer toward the shore Wind Walker grabbed ahold of her backpack and pulled her closer.

Charlotte coughed out the water in her lungs,"thank's for that, i guess" well what would you say to a velociraptor who may or may not know english.

"Well, I wonder where we could find a new home" Charlotte said as she got up. Wind Walker usure of what to do next mearly cocked his head to the side. He was also unsure as too why he felt compelled to follow this human, was it because she saved him, he had no idea but he just felt safe around her. Something he hasn't felt in a long, long time.

The two of them limped down the river for a few hours. By now the storm had subceded and the many herbaviors came out to eat on the fresh dew that lay on the grass and the leaves. They had turned back into the jungle after they saw a creature that was like a spinosaurs but with no sail. It was most likely hunting for fish.

They had walked for what seemed like hours shifting through a never ending sea of trees and shrubs. They had passed by very few animals which was odd for usually the jungle is teaming with creatures of all sorts of sizes.

they had stumbled upon a old road. It was cracked, curved and grass was cuming out of the cracks. The road narrowed for about 5 miles or so. Charlotte decided that since there were no carnivores besides the one she was with she decided to skip.

She started to skip lippety clippety down the road. Her pent up anguish and dispare had turned to happiness and came out of her like fireworks. She started to smile and laugh knowing that through all the danger that she was in there was beauty all around. She was totally and completly oblivious to her surroundings including the dark yellow orbs standing several feet behind. She stopped skipping and knelt down by some flowers. They were a beautiful shade of purple and they were every where, I mean everywhere it was like she was in the flower field in the wizard of OZ, kind of everwhere.

Wind Walker was dumbstruck, If you were to compare the amount of confusion Wind Walker was experiencing, think of the first person that ever saw a platapus. Is it a duck, a beaver, what is this thing.

Well any way Wind Walker slowly walked up to Charlotte who was staring at a lone orange flower in which made her start to cry, knowing that she was alone in such a beautiful place with no one to share it with.

Wind Walker nuzzled on the shoulder causing Charlotte to jump.

"Oh, hey, I uh, sorry for that, it's just this place is so beautiful and I have no family to share it with" She said as she got up.

"Indeed it was" Wind Walker thought. This is a beautiful part of the island. However her last few words hit him like a ton of bricks. "She doesn't have a family." "She's all alone with no one to help her." Wind Walker felt pity toward. Feeling this brought back a memorie that he had kept locked away.

_Wind Walker was a little hatchling when it happened. He was enjoying himself trying to catch a dragonfly. He chased the insect far beyond the limits that his parents had said not to go past. He didn't know that, how could he, he continued to chase and chase it but fly high into the sky out of reach of Wind Walker's tiny mouth. When his senses came to him he looked around into the strange wilderness._

_Wind Walker was started to shake with fear at the large impending jungle that surrounded him. Wind Walker unsure of what to do started bark for help. He barked for five minutes until a threating voice came from behind him. "No one's coming for you." "Your're just going to die on this spot." Said the voice. "Who said that." "Come out to where i can see you." Wind Walker said trying to be more threating than he really was. "Oh please do think that you could honestly even hope to hurt me, you are but a hatchling." The voice came closer revealing a red raptor._

_"aahh poor little thing, where is your mother, i'm sure she's around hear somewhere."Oh I remember the look on her face as the life was draining from her, it was pooring out just like her blood.""OHH no, i'm so scarred, what will I ever do" "He said in a mocking tone pretending to shiver in his feet. "You, You leave my mother out of this or i'll." "Or you'll what, attack me. Please all i have to do is step on your tiny fragile head." he said moving closer to him his killing claw raised and his teeth showing._

_All of a sudden another raptor emerged and charged him knocking him several feet into a tree. "My son are you ok." "Daddy" Wind Walker said, glad that someone came to help. _

_"You,you, insolent fool. I swear i will make your death the most painfull experience that you've ever fealt. Once your defeated i will make you watch as i tear your beloved little hatchling son in pieces BEFORE I WILL LET YOU DIE." With these words the raptor charged Wind Walker's father._

_The Two alpha raptor's clashed, biting and clawing at each other. Just when one had the upper hand the tides turned. This happened over a few minutes until Wind Walker's father landed a blow unto the raptor's left eye effectivly blinding him._

_"AAAHHH." he yelled. "You will pay for that you PIECE OF TRASH." He yelled this as he lunged toward Wind Walker's father's gut with his killing claw and landing a leathal blow before retreating back into the forest when he noticed more raptor's arriving._

_"Wind Walker, Wind Walker come here." His father said breathing heavily. _

_"Daddy, daddy don't die. Wind Walker said on the verge of tears. "Listen my son, you must be strong, don't let my passing be an obstacle in this world. You will make it. It's what your mother would have wanted." The life was draining from his eyes as his last looks was his young son being escorted away by the rest of the pack._

With that thought he had lowered his head to gain a better look at the flowers. The flowers were skinny with many smaller flowers jutting out from the stem. They smelled delightful and calming, something you would give to someone as a gift or spread over yourself to absorb the smell.

Feeling the aroma of the flower's and happiness Wind Walker backed up and shoved Charlotte into the flowers. Giving little chirps of laughter and showing his teeth.

"You jerk" Charlotte said in a playfull manner after turning around to make sure he wasn't about to kill her.

Wind Walker purked his head up for he was sure that he heard something in the distance but srugged it off as nothing just as Charlotte returned the favor and pushed him into the flower's

Charlotte laughed hysterically and falling on her butt made her laugh even more that she could hardly breath. Wind Walker looked at her with a bit of anger that she pushed him into the flowers but soon joined her in the laughing until he plucked one of the flowers and headed over to her.

Charlotte sat up as Wind Walker brought her the flower. "Ahh thanks for that" she said as she smelled the flower. "It smells beautiful."

Suddenly the moment was cut short as Wind Walker's head and feathers perk up as a T-Rex that had been wathcing them for a good five minutes burst through the tree line. It's gaping maw as low to the ground as the two started to run away. The two of them ran and ran. Wind Walker could have easily ran ahead of the human but stayed by her.

They dogged trees and bushes but the T-Rex just simply crushed them beneath it's feet. The massive animal junged for the two clamping down on a tree limb just barely missing Wind Walker's tail. They continued to run as the T-Rex got up, furious and even more willing to eat and grind there bones between his teeth.

They had continued to run until all of a suden the ground gave way and Wind Walker and Charlotte found themselves sliding through dirt and mud. The T-Rex seeing this stopped short of the small cave and gave a roar of anger and defeat.

The two had stopped sliding and found themselves in an old Ingen tunnel. There was broken concrete in which roots were growing through. though they could barley seen anything because the only light givin off was the illuminating mushrooms that gave a light blue color that hung from the ceiling and the walls.

Both of them panted from the running. Wind Walker smelled blood in the air though he could'nt tell what or where it was coming from all he knew was that it was fresh so he started walking into the dim lit tunnel. Charlotte followed behind though she kept her distance from him for fear that he could turn on her in a minute.

Wind Walker did notice this and was a little disheartend. He did know why she keeping her distance, after all, he was fully able to kill her before she knew what was happening but he didn't want to. It was a strange thought, his instincts told him to kill her because he had yet to eat yet she saved his life and for that he was in her debt. He only wished that he could somehow tell her that.

After a while of walking in the dark they came to what seemed like a cave. It seemed secure enough so Charlotte nealt down on the cool ground and started digging through her backpack. Where in which she grabbed the meat that she had saved.

She started laying out the meat on an old rag in which she then cut pieces of the meat and gave it to Wind Walker. She didn't eat much of the meat because she had some old candy bars still left over.

Outside of the cave were the low groans of the brachiosaurus's and the heavy earth pounding thumps of there feet. Charlotte got up and headed toward the entrence of the cave. There was little light coming through the canopy that went into the cave. Thier was however moss hanging down in the front of the cave effectivly shielding the two of them of peering eyes.

Suddenly there was a torrent of noise as mutiple Corythosaurus's were on a stampede running from an unkown animal. As more and more of the animals passed by Charlotte and Wind Walker felt many heavy footprints as mutiple Ceratosaurus's were charging at them each of them biting at each other trying to get ahead for the first kill.

"Typical" Wind Walker thought. "They have no pack order yet they still manage survive. It's a miracle they don't start killing each other." "Mindless creatures." With that he gave a snort.

Suddenly Charlotte colasped into the cold hard floor. Wind Walker knew that he smelled blooded early on the day but he now knew where it came from. He relized that the gash that Charlotte sustained when she fell into the waterwas what was bleeding and on her leg was crawiling with leeches.

Wind Walker did the only thing he knew what to do and he gripped the leeches into his mouth and tried with the best of his ability to pull them off. Each of them made slight sucking noises as they came off, like the air that was trapped was being released. The Many leeches left small holes around the bites all around her leg.

He then proceded to lap up the remaining blood that came out from the wounds. The sweet metallic taste tasted good as he continued to lick. After he was done and the wounds stopped bleeding he looked at Charlotte as she slept. There was a breeze that came through and she and he started to shiver so he curled up beside her to give eachother warmth

Charlotte awoke several hours later dizzy and very clammy, and warm, perhaps too warm. She noticed that Wind Walker was covered over her. "What's he doing" She thought. "Oh, well that's nice of him, i guess."

She heard a sound but she didn't no what it was or where it was coming from. It appeared to be a small rumble. As her eyesight adjusted from the darkness and the little light she saw a small stream running through the outside of the cave.

She slowly got up and went to the stream. She knelt down and started taking long drinks from the stream. The water was cold, but in the good way, like when you shake a bottle of water that has been in the fridge overnight and it turns into a slushie kinda good.

She heard the many chirps of the tropical birds all tweeting and hooting and hollering. It was harmony in the jungle, the mighty jungle where the dinosaurs sleep tonight.

She started to walk back to the cave when she heard a noise. The noise sounded like shuffling of footsteps in the brush so she she hide behind a tree. Out of the brush came a lone velociraptor.

The velociraptor was grey in color with green stripes going from it's neck to it's tail. It stopped and stood in the area flicking it's tongue in the air. She did not know what it was searching for, most likely food, It rasied it head in the air and barked a few times.

After a few minutes of waiting more velociraptors showed up. Each of them surrounded the velociraptor until the last one came, in which they all backed away and bowed there heads. Charlotte deducted that he was the alpha of the pack.

She didn't now what they were talking about but the alpha seemed really furious at the velociraptor. For some reason the alpha pushed down the velociraptor and held it's killing claw at his throat.

What she didn't know was that Wind Walker was standing several feet behind her in the brush and he did know what they were talking about. The aplha wsa the same one he saw the night before. They were talking about how once again the raptor lost there food. But there was no food in the area. In fact they were the only animals in the vacinity.

A thought strucke him that maybe they were searching for them, well Charlotte did have that meat. It was only a thought though as maybe they were hunting something else.

After many minutes and many threats to the raptor the group dispearsed. leaving Charlotte and Wind Walker now a little on edge. Wind Walker walked up to Charlotte which nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Do you know them." She asked. To which Wind Walker gave a nod. "I take it then that their not friends." He nodded again.

Charlotte looked up to see the orange glow of the sun setting and some ominuos clouds gathering. "Wow the day went by fast." she said

With that, the two headed back to the cave to hope for a good night sleep.

Author's Note: Thank's for the support so keep it up.


	4. Friends? Foes? and Info

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

Charlotte awoke to the sound of many buzzing insects. All of them buzzing in synchronicity. She wondered what and where the growing noise was coming from but she didn't have the energy the get up and check, she just wanted to sleep. Though the cold hard ground of the cave offered little comfort, she found warmth in her dinosaur companion who was curled around her with his tail nearly touching his head.

The noise became louder and louder like the insects were angry at something. Then something landed on Charlotte's forehead. She opened her eyes and to her horror it was a hornet. The hornet was at least four inches long and was facing away from her. All she could see of the terrifing insect was it's stinger, protuding at least one inch from it's abdomen.

It was the largest hornet she had ever seen. Sure she had seen hornet's out in the woods but nothing compared to how ferocious this thing looked. Charlotte had stopped breathing in fear that it might sting her face. Her heart rate started increasing. Her face was starting to turn purple.

Wind Walker who was awake far before Charlotte was because of the irritating noise and his hightened hearing. He felt Charlotte's heart rate increase as he looked over too see the large insect crawling over her face it's mutiple legs hooking to her skin like tiny needle point's grasping at her skin.

He figured she was acting like this because of her soft skin that if it were to attack her it could seriously hurt her, so he did the only thing he thought was right to do.

He lifted up his head so he was just inches from the insect and grabbed it with his mouth and ate it. It tasted wierd in his mouth like a walnut or something of the sort, which is very unexpected, you would think it would taste paper mixed with dirt and mud.

Just as he did that Charlotte breathed out extreamly heavy, her chest was on fire from holding in the air.

Suddenly the noise of the insects became an inferno as both of them looked up to see a massive wall of hornets all buzzing around it 3 feet in diamater nest. The two of them looked up to see the swarm if insects dive bombing them. They darted toward the entrence of the cave. The many bugs were out for vengence for there fallen comrade.

I bet that if you could understand the hornets they would all be screaming in russian THEY KILLED BORRIS. I STING YOU SO HARD YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN SO OUCH.

They ran out from the cave into the nearby stream that overnight had seemed to turn into a river. It was strange as there was no rain during the night and the ground around them wasn't wet. But the thought passed by as they both ran into the stream.

Wind Walker was the first to make it across but Charlotte tripped over a large rock and started tumbling down the stream. The hornets, still hot on Wind Walker's tail started stinging him over and over again but he didn't turn and snap back because he would swarmed.

Instead he sped up his running to his full speed and soon the hornet's dissapated and he slowed down. The river had opened up into a small pond that had a makeshift dam at the end made of fallen trees from the storm the previous night.

Wind Walker watched Charlotte float down the stream into the pond. She brushed up and grasped ahold of a fallen tree that was juting out in the water and pulled herself to shore. She flipped herself over on her back and stared at the cloudy sky.

Wind Walker walked up to her and his head standing over her, moved his head to the side in curiosity.

Charlotte sighed in relief but grimaced in pain as she put her hand to the back of her neck. One of the hornet's had stung her in the part of the neck where your spine connected with coller bone. The hornet fell off in the river but the stinger was still attached to her continuasly pumping it's venom. Her hand was shaking as she got up on her butt and reached for the stinger. She yelled in pain as mearly touching it sent vibrations of pain that felt like a million tiny jellyfish were stinging you, or you could just imagine getting a thousand paper cuts in between for fingernails.

Wind Walker didn't know what to do so he went back to the cave and grabbed Charlotte's backpack and headed back to her. She was convusling in the pond. Wind Walker arrived next to her and set the backpack down next too her as she stopped vomiting.

Charlotte tried her best to reach around and pull the stinger out but she cound't bear the pain. Wind Walker saw this and reach down with his mouth and pulled it out. She held in a scream in case other carnivores would come. The stinger came out but so did a lot of blood and puss.

Charlotte ripped off part of her shirt and wiped the area and put some disenfectant to reduce swelling. The pain continued to give small spirts of pain. However it was still managable but it didn't impare anything.

After about half an hour the pain reduce to minor swelling. Suddenly there was a noise on the other side of the pond. They both looked up to see an Ornitholestes emerge and stand on the edge of the pond. The animal made some threating noises and reared it's long flexable neck.

It started make it way across the pond. It made it three quarters of the way across when Wind Walker got into a crouched postion and raised his claws.

Just when the much larger animal was about to jump it too was attacked, but from the water? It all happened in a minute as a placodus lunged for the animal's neck, clamped down and drug it under the water. blood started to pool in the water as less and less bubbles emerged to the surface from the dying animal's lungs.

Moments later the placodus emerged with the Ornitholestes in it's jaws. "God it there anything that isn't trying to kill you on this island." Charlotte thought. She got on her feet and outstretched her back causing it to pop a few times.

"Well I guess we should find another new home." Charlotte said. WInd Walker gave a nod of approval and the two headed off into the jungle.

After an hour or so the two came upon a large building in a forest clearing. it had a few jeeps in the front and the glass doors were broken. The building itself looked to be at least 20 years old as the concrete had started to break away and mother nature was slowly returning to the area. The fences surrounding the area were very deteriated. Though it did look like that the buildings them selves were much younger as the Jurrassic park incident happened 4 years ago.

As they walked into the building the front desk had a sign that said INGEN BIOENGINEERING FACILITY. Wind Walker wondered what the words ment. As they passed by several hallways they passed a broken vending machine, the glass was broken in. It looked like someone kicked it in, the other vending machine looked like someone tried to kick it in but gave up because there was a large shoe print in the middle of it. Charlotte picked up some candy bars from it and they continued on moving.

As they walked they came upon a catwalk overlooking the rest of the building. They stood their and looked at the many incubating tubes, some of them had eggs while others held embryos. They walked down the stairs to see more of the building.

As they walked along Wind Walker looked at the broken egg shells and the incubating tubes. He was confused as to as why there were velociraptor eggs in here. "Did the humans capture some of my eldars and force them to breed." He shuttered at the thought

Soon the two of them came to the end of the building and Charlotte went to a desk and started shifting through it.

She picked up a certain document that caught her eye.

VELOCIRAPTOR BEHAVIOR AND SPEECH.

Documented by

BEHAVIOR

The velociraptor are facisnating animals. It seems that they run on pack mentality being that thier is an male and female alpha. It also seems that they are quite emotional in the way that they act. You see they retain most of there emotion in there body language and the feathers that are on there head.

When they are mad, angry, or excited their feathers stand on end and they raise their killing claw. When they are happy, calm or generaly dormant there feathers either flicker up and down or just stand at a medium hight.

Now due to the evolutionary chain, when they are curious they cock there head to the side much like modern animals like small birds or dogs.

It's only when there sad, sick or in a state of depression due there feathers fall down to nearly flat. It truly is facinating, it's almost as if they can understand us.

SPEECH

At any rate if they can then we can document the different sounds that they make and maybe be able to learn the meaning's of that speech. Almost like learning a new language.

The document went on for at least four pages about science mumbo jumbo that Charlotte didn't understand but toward the end of the phamplet were list's of the velociraptor's complex speech of growl's and roar's.

It was kinda like a go too book on learning a new language only the lanugage was of an animal and not spanish or chinese. Inside were also instructions on how to understand and even talk to the raptor's.

Charlotte thought that, that might come in serious help one day so she put it in her backpack and was going to read it later once she found a new home.

They started to exit the building when they heard a noise outside. It sounded heavy. with each sound of the feet getting closer. Charlotte and Wind Walker hid behind an old jeep. Moments later a bit more than a dozen Herrerasaurus came running by, all chirping and screeching. They seemed frightened by something. Moments later the spinosauarus emerged from the brush. Quickly the animal grasped ahold of one of the herrerasurus' tail and quickly and with one bite severed it's head from the rest of it's body and swallowed it in one gulp.

Neither Charlotte nor Wind Walker wanted to stick around when the Spino was finished harrassing much smaller velociraptor cousins. So they headed around the building and around the massive carnivore.

After a few minutes of crouched walking to avoid the low hanging branches and to make a little noise as possible the two of them came upon a lake. It was beautiful with brachiosaurus swimming in it and other herbivore's grazing and drinking from it. Why, you could even hear the squirrels making love in the trees.

Charlotte decided to take a rest in the grass and check her wounds. She carefully unwraped the bandages around her legs. They seemed like they were healing better than she thought and maybe in a couple days she would be back to running shape though for know she knew she coulnd't really outrun anything without it severaly hurting her.

"Hey come here." She beckoned to Wind Walker. "Let me check your wounds." To that Wind Walker went over to her. She was sitting in the grass so he decided he would lay down as he didn't have much luck trying to crouch without putting much strain on his ribs.

"Ok let me see what we have here." She said as she carefully cut the bandages. "Well I'm not a doctor but your ribs seem to be healing very well." She touched his hurt ribs causing him to whimper. "Hey it's ok. Let me put some pain reliver on that." She dug through her pack and rubbed the pain reliver on his ribs.

"That feels, better." he thought, "Maybe in a few days I will be back to fighting shape." He heard a noise in the distance that troubled him. A pack of velociraptor's was nearby hunting so he wanted to get moving before the wind changed and they cought on to there scent.

He got up and started whimpering trying to let Charlotte know that trouble was around but she wasn't catching on. She asked what was wrong but by then the wind had changed and Wind Walker feathers were on end. This gave Charlotte the clue she needed to start moving.

They had started moving to the tree line when the bushes started moving and the two of them stopped in there tracks. Soon more bushes started moving and the tall grass behind them started moving. Charlotte turned around while Wind Walker kept a steady eye on the tree line.

Then there was barking coming from all around them. All coming from mutiple directions. A sense of fear envoloped both of them. Charlotte's heart started beating eratically, sweet starting going down her face. She started feeling hot like running for five minutes hot or eating a hot pepper with no bread or milk.

Then without warning the pack emerged from there hiding places and surrounded them. All of them moving in a circle around them each of them snapping there jaws at them. All of them cackaling like hyeana's until two raptor's emerged from the jungle. The rest of them stopped moving and making noises and lowered there heads down.

The first one was brown and considerably more older than his counterpart. The second one who was the female was younger and most likley the softer side of the threating feeling given off from the male and probabale the better speaker of the two.

The male who Wind Walker presumed was the alpha male spoke first. "What is your name and what is your buisness in our territory." He barked at Wind Walker. "Now, now, Trevor maybe you should start by introducing us to these two intruder's." The alpha female said. Her voice was soft and erotic yet equally threating.

"Your right Alexis, now were are my manners." He cleared his throat. "My name is Trevor and this is my mate Alexis. Now i will ask you again." This time his voice was less threating and more professional. "What is your name and why are you in our territory and why are you with a human." His eyes glanced at Charlotte who had her hand on her knife. He seemed more threating at the last sentence

Wind Walker now given time to collect his thought's said plainly. My name is Wind Walker and this human saved my life, and we were run out of our home by the spinosaurus."

"Hmmm, interesting, how unforturnate for you two." Alexis said "First you are run from your home and then you have the unfortunate luck to be severaly out numbered and despite the fact that we could kill you any second we have descided to see why you are here." "And why don't you just kill the human. You see, my mate was one of the originals that were put on this island and tortured by the cruel humans." Her words were as cold as they were calculated. Guarenteed to strike feer into you.

"Well she saved my life. You see I was hunting one of the duck bills and i broke a few ribs and to make things worse i was attacked by a dilophosaurus which furthered injured me." So i am in her debt, and she's not like the other humans i have heard of, she is kind and would only hurt to either hunt or defend herself."

"Hmmm and where is the rest of your pack." Trevor said. "Well I Don't have one." Wind Walker stated. "You see my pack was killed by the Scarred one and his pack in an attempt to gain more territory about one year ago and i have been living by myself eversince.

After hearing this the two aplha's reatreated a few yards and were talking amungst themselves.

Meanwhile Charlotte kept a steady hand on her knife and razor sharp attention to the velociraptor's because if she was going down she wanted to take at least one of them with her. She knew that her velociraptor friend was talking to the, what she thought was the alpha's of the pack and maybe try to get them out of this pricarious situation.

As the two alpha's were talking they kept looking back at the two. After a few minutes of discussing the alpha's were walking back when the male raised his head and started flicking his tonge and sniffing the air.

He started showing his teeth and snarling, then he barked at the pack and the rest of them left except for the female alpha who walked up to Wind Walker and started talking to him.

"Sorry darling, but we must be, going there is a foul stench in the air and we have to go investigate. But listen, our territory end on the other side of the lake, you can stay there but be warned, that if you come back you might not get a warm welcome."

With that Alexis headed off back into the tall grass and seemed in a hurry. "She may have had an erotic and alluring way about her but she seemed worried about something." Wind Walker thought.

As the pack dispearsed Wind Walker turned over to see that Charlotte had fainted. "Well that's odd." Wind Walker thought. "Well now what am I going to do." He thought about what Alexis said so he knelt down by Charlotte and dug his head under her in order to get her on his back. "She's alot heavier than she looks." He said grunting.

He had started across the other end of the lake when he heard many velociraptor's calling out in fury. It sounded like they were having a war over there. However it did not bother Wind Walker as he walked into the jungle.

After a few minutes of walking they were at a waterfall's base. Wind Walker heard an echo that seemed to becoming from inside the waterfall. Wind Walker stuck his snout in the waterfall. The emense pressure porung from it was to much for Wind Walker to bear going through much less the strain it would put on Charlotte.

He looked around the waterfall lokking for a way to get inside it. After a few brief moments of searching he found an entrence that looked big enough for him to fit through. After squeezong himself through he found that there was plenty of light coming into the cavern though the noise was unbarable. He decided to move further into the cave and found that it was alot bigger than he anticipated.

Once he found a sutable spot he laid down Charlotte who was starting to come too. He himself laid down because he was quiet exhuasted and the ground was cool and refreshing. The ground felt nice on his. After a few moments Charlotte awoke very dizzy and very confused.

After regaining her senses and looking around to see the cave her eyes gazed upon Wind Walker who was only a few feet from her and she asked herself "What happened, did he get us out of that situation."

She got up and walked past WInd Walker to take a look around. To her suprise the cave was well lit and she could see a strange object juting out of the cave 4 or 5 feet up the wall. She walked over the strange object. It was covered in dust and dirt so she wiped it off. It was a sign. Not like a spirtual sign but an actual sign. It read INGEN OBSERVATION DECK. Charlotte decided she would check it out in the morning

But morning would have to wait as there were two very distinct sets of footprints coming out of the waterfall.

Author's note: BOOM cliffhanger, please review or not i'm mean that's like totally your opinion man.


	5. A New Home and Adventure

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

The two of them stood motionless. The two animals standing more than 10 feet off the ground came closer and closer to the waterfall. One of the creatures walked forward. The torrent of water gave a tremendous roar. It continued walking forward until it was mere feet from the waterfall.

It slowly entered the cavern behind the watefall. It stopped with half it's head through the waterfall. It gave several sniffs in the air before he continued walking into the cavern. As it came closer it gave a snarl to the other one standing outside. They stood one of the carnotaurs, which gave a sinister grin with it's banana sized teeth.

Moments later the second one came through and stood next to the other one. It gave a snort and snapped at the other one. Both of them were sniffing the air, searching for prey. They split apart to search the cave.

Wind Walker was huddled behind a two rocks. It was a tight squeeze but he made it to the back. It was a far enough gap that he could get out but they could not get in so he knelt down as much as he could.

Charlotte however was out in the open and coulnd't find any hiding spots so she started rubbbing dirt, mud and other unsanitary things all over her body in order to mask her scent smell and looks.

The carnotaurs continued to search the cave for anything that they could find. What they found though were just lizards and a bird. One of the carnotaurs stepped in front of Charlotte where she was kneeling down trying to disguse herself as a rock. It was looking left and right looking for anything that might get to sink it's teeth into. It took a step closer toward Charlotte but was still oblivious to her it stopped a few feet from her.

Charlotte looked up without moving her head to see the animal's nose start to twitch and it started to close it's eyes. She didn't know what was happening but she had a good idea, a very gross idea.

Suddenly just as she thought would happen, the Carnotuar sneezed on her.

The whole incident happened as if someone was filming it with a high speed camera. The mucus came out in one big mushy glob. It came was as if it was in slow motion with the glob slightly changing form until it smacked her in the chest and wrapped around her like it was huging her. The mucas was in every crevics and crack. In her nose, in her ears, in her shirt, in her feet and in her hair. The mucas slowly dripped down her face which was almost all but covered in the stuff

Thoughts of udder disgust went through both Charlotte's and Wind Walker's mind as the carnotaurs, dismayed at finding nothing to eat left the cave waterfall and headed off.

It took Charlotte a few moments to comprehend what just happened. "EEEEWWWWW" She said flinging her hands back and forth. "This is so gross." She stated as she wiped the mucas from her eyes as she walked toward the waterfall.

"This is definlty going to give me nightmares" She said as she stood at the edge of the waterfall. She brushed her head up against it several times to make sure she got every bit of it off.

Wind Walker gave several sniffs before turning his head away and gaged a little. After a few moments of cleaning Charlotte went over to the the sign and started feeling around the area. Moments later she found what was a push handle. Although it was covered in dirt she could still feel the hard metal texture.

She pushed on the door but it didn't budge. She figured that it just might be jammed so she continued to push harder. She grunted as the door still refused to open. Wind Walker noticed this and thought that he would try to open it.

He backed up a few feet before charging into it but still the door didn't open. Both of them were unsure of what to do. They stood there and wondered as to why the door wasn't opening until a thought came to Charlotte's mind.

She went up to the door and started brushing away the dirt but some of it wasn't coming off so she went back to her back pack and grabbed her knife and started scraping the dirt off the door until she found a letter. It was the letter P. "Well that could mean push." Charlotte thought until she scrapped off more of the door.

Fury enguled Charlotte as she revealed the rest of the sign. She was so angery that she started kicking stones and dirt and rocks and other sort's of things. WInd Walker did not know why she was acting like this so he went up to the door and looked at it with curiosity.

The door sign said PULL and he sort of felt as to why Charlotte was mad. After Charlotte calmed down she opened the door and the both of them headed through.

They entered a stairwell that went in a spiraling motion like going up a lighthouse. It was very hard though for Wind Walker to walk up it though. They made it to the top of the tower that opened up into a very prestigous looking science center. There were monitor's on the walls, numerous scientific machines. The list of machines included MRI's, sound wave devices, computer's, and a receptionist desk. The whole room conformed with the mountain in which it curved with window's overlooking a small plain. There was a smaller room inside that was circular with even more complicated machines. It looked like the main office, overlooking the jungle. The whole tower looked like it was imbedded into the cliffs.

There was a nice open area near the side of the office that held just enough room for Wind Walker to freely move round in while Charlotte brushed all the stuff off the desk so it would make for at least a halfway decent bed.

There was also still a chair that was in the office. It looked like it had only endured a few years of punishment rather than being but through a trash compacter, thrown through mud and then eating by a whale and let out to dry with seagulls pooping on it.

She sat on the chair. it felt nice as she reclined back onto it and layed her head back against the headrest witch was extreamly comfortable. It was like resting your head on the cool side of pillow. She closed her eyes. Everything was calm, everything was in harmony.

She sat there comtiplating what to next and what lay in store for her. She opened her eyes and peered at Wind Walker. " I wonder why he dosen't just leave and go home." Wind Walker was curled up on the floor with his tail nearly touching his head. It was like he was in a fetal position. "He is very interesting though." Wind Walker brushed his hand acrossed his face and started scratching his head.

"AAAAHHHH peace and quiet." Charlotte thought after a day of high tension. The only noise that was audible was the waterfall but it was a low sounding growl but there were some birds that made there nest in the cliffs above the windows.

Charlotte started rumaging through her napsack and took out some meat. "Are you hungry." She said to Wind Walker. He nodded his head and Charlotte tossed the meat close to him before cutting herself off a piece. "If only I had something to make a fire with." Charlotte pondered. While Wind Walker started eating the meat Charlotte's gave peered over to one side of the room out of the office. "There's a lot of wooden chairs and desk." Charlotte thought. Suddenly a thought came to her mind.

She went over to one of the chairs. It was old and broken with mold covering the seat. She moved the chair to the middle of the room. She grabbed more chairs and moved them. She stopped and looked around and found a peice of metal piping than was on the floor. She moved the pipe near the chairs and grabbed an old broken computer and set it in the middle of the pile.

She took the pipe and started smashing the chairs into peices. Once she had a sufficent pile she put the pieces in a circle around the computer. She looked around the room for and flammable materials. All she found was some almost disintagrated paper and files but that was it. So she started looking through the desked. After a few desked she was about to give up when she opened the bottom drawer and found a lighter.

"Yes." She said as she fist bumped the air. She looked at the lighter and flicked it a couple times. It didn't come on. "Come on dammit work." She said as she flicked it a few more times. She was about to give up until she flicked it one more time and it fired up.

"YES." She said as she slowly moved the flame over the paper and files. It took a few seconds but soon the fire was at a steady glow as the light lit up the room .

Wind Walker noticed what she was doing for a few minutes but stood aloof as to what she was doing until the fire was started. "Amazing that humans can make things like this despite their weaknesses." He thought as the warmth of the fire engulfed him like a nice warm blanket or a snuggie if that makes any of a difference. Wind Walker observed Charlotte reach for a small but long piece of metal and stick the piece of meat in her hand through it and then she held the piece over the fire.

The meat took about 15 minutes to cook. Wind Walker mind wondered as he saw Charlotte pull out her knife and start cutting peices and start eating it. His mouth started to drool as he wondered what the meat would taste like. "It smell's like nothing i've ever smelt before." Wind Walker thought.

"Would you like some." Charlotte said when she noticed Wind Walker eyeing the slab of medium rare, five pounds peice of juicy decidence that was similar to having pork but with a hint of bird.

Wind Walker was wide eyed as Charlotte cut a piece off and handed it to him. The taste of it was like nothing he or any other animal for that matter had ever tasted. The juice flowed from the meat as he chewed going out his mouth. The texture of it was soft yet chewy.

He savered the flavor of it until he cound't no more and finally swallowed the piece. "Hehe, I take it that it was good." Charlotte said noticing his clear enjoyment for it. Her and Wind Walker sat around the fire eating until only a small peice was left which she gave the rest to him.

After a few minutes of silence and the only noise was the fire cackling Charlotte stood up. "Stay here." She said to Wind Walker as she exited the room down the stairs after she grabbed a large bowl like object. She returned a few moments later with the bowl filled with water.

She started pouring the water over the fire little by little until it was all out. "There, now nothing will know we are in here." She said to Wind Walker who had his head cocked in curiosity. "Oh I get it now." Wind Walker thought. "That's good thinking."

It was getting late in the day as the sky started turning an redish-orange color and less and less birds were singing but the crickets started chirping. Charlotte and Wind Walker stood at the edge of the office starting at the valley. Charlotte yawned. "Well I guess, we should get some sleep." She said in between yawn's. She rubbed her eyes for the drowsyness was taking hold of her.

Wind Walker nodded in agreement as he two felt rather tired. He settled himself on the floor while Charlotte made her self a makeshift bed on the desk. Both of them started drifting off into sleep.

[A FEW DAYS LATER]

Charlotte paced back and forth between the entrence and the hallway. She kicked at the dust and other debris. All she heard so far was the roar of the waterfall. The thought that maybe Wind Walker might not be coming back weighted her mind. She stopped next to a wall. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down it and pulled out some of the files she had. She looked around at her home away from home... No, that wasn't right. She never really had a real home before it was all taken away.

She brushed away these thought that clouded her mind as she flipped through the files. Suddenly she heard the heavy thumps of footprints and some scratching at the walls. it was a sound like a rock rubbing against metal. She jumped of, carefull to not make any noise. She wanted to call out to Wind Walker but was afraid that if might be something else.

Slowly walking from the wall to the door Charlotte tried to get a small glimsp of what was coming but because of the stairs it made that impossible. Instead Charlotte got as close to the door and made a very shrill whistling noise. Due too the files that she recovered she had started learning how to speak to raptors and she was learning how to communicate to them. It had come extreamly handy as she then heard a crackling whistle that was the code word that her and Wind Walker had come up with.

After no doubt that Wind Walker was there she pulled off the barricades on the door and pulled on it. Wind Walker rushed in startling her causing her to step back a few feet. Wind Walker was holding a compy in his mouth. He circled around the room a bit before puting the compy on a makeshift butchers table were there was a small pile of bones from other small animals.

"What's got you so worked up." Charlotte said to Wind Walker who was looking high and mighty.

"OH it's nothing, i just feel really happy today." Wind Walker replied. "And your raptor is improving I see."

"Hehe, thank you. It seemed hard at first but it's getting easier each day." Charlotte said as she closed the files that were still in her hand.

"That's good to hear." Wind Walker said with notable praise for his human friend.

"So what did you get." Charlotte said as she took her knife out to start cutting the small animal for food. "Sadly all I got was a compy and a baby one at that." "It's just like all the animals are getting thinner." He said with worry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just some misfortune it will pass soon and maybe we will catch something bigger." Charlotte said as she started tearing the meat from the bones into usable food.

"Hey, umm I also think i might have found a human dwelling some distance behind the waterfall." Wind Walker said with much uncertainty in his voice.

"Really, how do you know." Charlotte said while still cutting the compy.

"Well i'm not completly sure it was. I'm mean the jungle was so thick that all I got a glimpse was a large round shape slightly sticking out of the trees." He said while he went over to his makeshft resting area to lay down because after a few hours of hunting it would leave anything rather tired.

"So how far is the possible building, I just might go and look why you take a nap." Charlotte said as she put her knife away and walked over to him. "Nap? I wasn't going to take a nap. Wind Walker stated in a brash and hastly tone."What makes you think i was going to take a nap i'm mean..."

"OK ok I'm just joking. I just saying I might go check it out while you rest." Charlotte said smiling as she did.

"OH well it might be dangerous." Wind Walker said. "Really, one of the most fiercest animals on the island that is so adapted to killing, eating and other things is afraid that I might get attacked by a pack of ravanous dragonfly's." Charlotte said mocking him. "And besides you said yourself that there isn't that many animals around."

"Ok, I get, I get it, just be safe. It's about 300 feet west of the waterfall." Wind Walker said as he gently nudged her shoulder.

She chuckled at the feeling of his scales against her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few hours ok." She said as she opened the door and started heading down the stairs."Ok." Wind Walker yelled at her.

She started down the stairs and out of the waterfall into the vast jungle that surrounded her. She started walking toward the direction Wind Walker told her. Since Wind walker said that there were not many animals in the area she didn't really see the need to hide her way to the suposed building so she just casually walked toward it.

She was about 100 feet is when she saw the building. "Wind Walker was right." She thought as she walked closer. It had a large satelite dish on top of it. As she got closer to the building something caught her eye. There was movement off to her right. She looked around and found a good tree. She started climbing the tree until she was out of reach from anything. She looked down and saw an edmontosaurus limping along and dragging his back leg.

Closer inspection of the animal revealed that it had multiple gashes and wounds all over it's body. The wounds were too small to be anything bigger than a carnotaur. She wondered that maybe it was attacked by the same carnotaur's that entered the cave but her thoughts were cut short when she saw mutible blurs go past the animal and encircle it.

Charlotte stood motionless in the trees watching more blurs go around the animal. There was no doubt in her mind that if she were to fall from the tree, that's it game over man, game over. I mean what are you supposed to do now. She brushed the thought aside as the blurs came into view. They were just what she thought they were. Velociraptors, and from the look's of them they wern't the one's that her and Wind Walker had the run in with.

The wounded edmontosaurus sarted turning around rapidly to try and fend off it's attackers. The velociraptors however were undetered by the animal's threats. One of them pounced on it but was knocked of when it was hit with it's tail.

The edmontosaurus started running into the jungle with all of it's didn't make it more than 20 feet from where it was at before three of the velociraptors jumped on it's back and one on it's leg which took it to the ground. In an instant the rest of the velociraptors started ripping at the animal.

Charlotte took this distraction as an opurtunity and started climbing down the tree. Instead of going straight she decided to go around. It might take longer but she didn't want to take any chances. She slowly went around the raptors. she was at the area where they were before that chased after the animal.

She crouched down next to a bush. She peered over to see one velociraptor who was not eating stand only mere feet from her. It was so close that she could smell the rankness of his breath, something that she might never get used to. It was just so rank like mixing good cheese with bad incesnse and moldy chinese food.

The velociraptor started walking away toward the food because most of them were done eating. She then sarted crawling toward the building which seemed like it was just out of arms reach. She darted behind a tree Just before a raptor turned it's head. Too late though as the raptor saw something and went to investigate.

Charlotte heard the footsteps get closer and she tried to make herself as small as possible. Her heart started thumping faster and faster. The raptor got to at least 10 feet from the tree that she was behind.

But before he got any closer another raptor beckoned him. From the sound of the other raptor is sounded female. That didn't bother her none because she was just glad he was gone so she started off again crawling toward the building.

She could see the door of the building. She still slowly crawled toward it making sure not to make any noise. She got to the door after what seemed like an enernity. But then it happened.

She stepped on a twig. Not a small twig it was more like a small branch. Nearly instantly the velociraptors lifted there heads. Some of the velociraptors still had meat hanging from there mouths.

"Awww Fuck me." Charlotte cursed.


	6. Story Update

Hey guys and dolls thanks for the views, reviews and support but I want to say that because school is almost out I won't be posting until it starts again. However I promise that I will give you not 1 not 2 but... wait for it... 5 new chapters for you so until then remember to fight against the cruel and barbaric name of veganism and the poor tofu that are killed from it. My heart goes out to them in the chance that Tofu will get a Tofu Sanctuary in which they can live in peace


	7. New and Old enemies

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

Author's note: *creepy child voice*. IT'S here. The first of five I promised. Thanks for the views, reviews, favs, &amp; follows. I know this isn't as long as the other's because I kinda figured with both of them getting to know each other I can add some more action and peril into it and leave the cliff hangers that much more devious by keeping them short like this. Plus with it being summer i've been super bored and this chapter would've taken a hella lot longer if I stook with original length. Please review.

Charlotte bolted for the building. It was a straight shot to it but the door was probably on the other side cause she couldn't see it. She could here the raptor's start running toward her. She knew that if she didn't get to safety then surely they would catch her.

She thought to her self that if one were to catch her then her knife wouldn't do much so she looked for a tree limb that she could use. She dove under a fallen tree. However her foot hit a rock causing her whole leg to stop and her knee slammed into her face. It left her dazed but she got up and kept going.

She reached her hand up to her nose and felt blood start trickling down. She brushed it off on a leaf not that it mattered as the raptors were getting closer. She was about 30 feet from the building when she found a dead tree limb sticking out of the brush. However a raptor junged at her. The raptor was clumsy as it missed anything major but instead slammed into her causing both of them to tumble several feet.

She rolled and slammed against a tree only severeal inches from the dead limb. The raptor made several cackling noises as it got up. It reared it's head toward her and opened it jaw. "Hehehehe, what do we have hear. A Human, and a beautiful one at that." The raptor cackled in a hyena like fashion.

"Screw off" She growled. The raptor, stunned at her response backed up a few feet. "So it can speak our language, isn't that something." He said as he lunged. Charlotte quickly grapped the dead limb, jumped to the side and slammed the limb on his head.

"Yea and IT can do a lot more." She stated as she continued toward the building. She reached the building and rounded the corner when another raptor junged. But this one slammed into the wall. It gave several yelps of pain as more of the pack arrived at the building.

She stopped in front of the building and started looking for a door. She coundn't find. "Where is it." She thought. She heard the footsteps of the raptors getting closer. She had to act fast. She noticed a small nob jutting out from the wall. She grasped ahold of it. It was a door handle.

But before she opened it she looked down and saw a rock. It was about as big as her hand so she picked it up and threw it into the brush to try and distract the raptors. She opened the door and headed inside. One raptors however saw her open the door and tried bust open the door before she closed it.

Charlotte screamed and pressed her body against the door to try and close it. She struggled with it before turning her head to see a long black pole with to prods on the top. She tried reaching it but it was just out of reach of her hand. She was in trouble. Would she try to grab the prod and risk the raptor getting her or hold into the door for as long as she can. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer so she grabbed her knife and started reaching for the prod.

"Almost there." She said as she flicked the knife end at past the prod and moved it toward her causing the prod to fall just a few feet from her. "Dammitt." She thought as she moved her right foot to it. The raptor continued to push on the door making it harder for Charlotte to hold.

Charlotte reached one last time with her foot and finally moved it as close as she could before reaching down and grabbing it. She didn't know if it work but she tried any way. She held the button down and shoved it at the raptors face.

Many sparks erupted from the door and a very loud screech came as the raptor jumped back allowing Charlotte to close and lock the door. She figured that wouldn't last very long so she quickly scanned the room for anything she could use to hold it with.

She found a small desk that was off to the side and pushed it in front of the door. She also found and old filling cabinet which she tried to push it but it was to heavy for her. She instead to the prod and pushed the button to see if it still worked. Sadly however it didn't work so she just disgarded it. She needed more on the door though. She started looking. There was nothing at all that she could use. The good thing was that the building had no windows for the raptors to jump through. However that meant that if she was cornored then was no way out.

She could hear the raptors outside. Talking to each other. She still didn't fully understand the raptor language to know fully what they were saying but it was probably nothing good and the audio of the building made it so that it sounded more like a wisper. She pulled out her knife not that it would do any good but she could at least try. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, the fear produced adrenaline making her feel lightheaded, but she could't stop now, or she was done for, beads of sweat started rolling down her face. She didn't know if it was from fear or the humidity.

All was quiet. Not a sound was being made. Charlotte's eyes moved from the door to the walls and back nervously waiting for any thing make a noise. She could hear the many footsteps circling the building adding to her anxiety. She looked around the room for any thing that she could use to fight back with. She picked up a lead pipe but put it back because she thought it wouldn't do much. "Come on, there has to be something that I could use." Then she saw it. A handgun that was siting on the counter next to some old dishes.

She walked over to the table and picked up one of the old dishes. "Wait, why the fuck did I just grab this plate. UGH stupid controller." She thought as she put the dish back and picked up the gun. She then stared blankly as she relized what she said. "jeeze i'm starting to lose it."

Suddenly a raptor charged the door slamming into it and almost knocking it off the hinges. Charlotte raised the handgun and fired two shots and missed. One of the bullets pierced the metal door near the top of the door and the other one bounced off the concrete and landed in the corner.

Then all of a sudden there was massive movement, inside the building? The movement was to the left of Charlotte. The object was as big as her and was covered in what seemed like a rug. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." The thing screamed as it pointed a sharp object at her." WHO, Who THE FUCK ARE YOU." The person stated as he moved toward the building's door.

"WHO THE FUCK AM I, Who the fuck are you!? Charlotte nearly screamed as she pointed the gun at his face. "I'm Asking the FUCKING questions her... He started to say but fell to the ground. "AAAAAHHHHHHH." He was being drug out of the building but he grabbed ahold of the door. Charlotte tried to grab the man's arm in which he was reaching out."Help me." He yelled as the raptor tore into his legs. "Shoot it." He screamed. "Shoot it." he yelled once more.

"I can't. Your arms are slipping." Charlotte said as his arms slipped out from her and he was pulled into the many maw's of teeth and claws.

The screams of velociraptors and the poor man filled the room. Charlotte started conceling herself and crouched down in one corner of the room. The terrible screams of agony of the man went on for what seemed like several minutes. She could hear several bones being snapped like twigs.

"Poor man." She thought "I didn't even get his name." She tried to cover her ears to prevent the cries echoing through her mind but it wasn't helping much. She has been used to the cries of different animals before but something about hearing another human dying was just to much for Charlotte.

She was situated in a position where her back was against the wall with her knees together and her hand resting on top with the gun pointed toward the door. Tears started to slowly make there way down her cheek but she didn't make a sound.

Her heart rate had slowed down to the point where she could barely feel it's rythmatic thumping. She could hear the many steps of velociraptors outside. Some of them cackled here and there. She was unsure of what they were saying but it sounded like they were going to start moving pretty soon.

Charlotte sat there waiting for a raptor to come through the door. She waited and waited. Each moment felt like an eternity. Her eyes felt drowsy, her legs started to cramp up, thoughts of death flooded her mind. The smell of the dead brung back the flashback of the plane crash.

She tried her hardest not to just start crying out loud. All the death that happened that day. All the pain and suffering. The screams, the cries, the confusion, the agony. All she remembers was the emergency lights on the plane going off and it started going down. Then she woke up on the beach and that was it. She was lost, she saw many bodies that lay strung out on the beach including those of her foster parents.

She sat on the beach next to them crying for what seemed like hours until she noticed the wind picked up and the sky got dark on that warm day in June. The clouds looked ominous and thunder sounded in the distance. Charlotte had a good hour or so too dig her foster parents a shallow grave but at least it was dignifed and not just letting them simmer in the heat until they started to smell like bad meat or good cheese.

Her flashback was interupted when the raptors outside were gathering outside the building. She heard one of the raptors call out to the rest. "All right let's move out." He said as the many footprints headed off away from the building.

Charlotte finally let out the sorrow she was feeling in massive waves of emotion. Tears were flowing from her like rain. She dropped the handgun and it smacked against the floor. Her legs felt weak and started to wobble before sliding down and were against the floor. Her hands fell against her thighs.

She sat there sobbing until finally she wiped her nose and rubbed her eyes and decided to take a look around the building.

It looked like a utility shed. There were various shelves with different tools strung out between them. There was a table that was situated in the middle. It was small which ment that the building was probably operated by one or two people. On the table was the last meal that the poor man had eatin. There were mutiple can's that were labled either meat or vegatable's.

Charlotte started looking around for more food can's and any other supplies. No luck came to her however as the interior of the building was starting to be taken back by mother nature with fines and roots breaking through the thick concrete floor. The thick rebarb was rusted and were poking out of the walls. She noticed that some foliage was in a certain spot that looked like it should'nt be there. The color of the foliage was a light brownish color from rot which made it stand out from the thick dark green that surrounded her.

What she found were weapons. She found a martin company archery BEAR bow with a three-quarter full quiver of arrows. It was camoflaged a light green with black in the middle. A specialy designed antique knife. the handle had many dots that resembled the scales of a dinosaur with each finger section seperated by smooth metal. The knife felt smooth in her hand. It felt right in her hand. She held it there admiring it. She even changed her knife stance from holding it in defense to having it pointed to the side.

The only thing that bothered her was the side. It said China Stainless Steel. It didn't bother her much though because the metal was thick and the blade was sharp. The balde itself measured almost seven inches. On the top area of the blade held groves in the back of it that could to some damage if shoved deep into something. The rest of it was smooth.

She discarded her kitchen knife and holstered the new one. She also slung the bow around her shoulder and hooked the quiver around her waist.

She gathered her things and slowly crept toward the door. Once she was at the door she slowly poked her head out of it scanning the area for anything that might be lurking. The coast seemed to be clear but that didn't mean that there wasn't something hiding.

She exited the door and got on her knees. She got close to the edge of the building and peered over the edge. She didn't see anything so she carefully moved herself to the other side with her back against the wall.

She swivled her head back and forth looking for danger. She found none and continued moving along the wall to the edge where she peered over.

She peered into the vast jungle that seperated her and her new found friend. She saw movement in the area. She quickly moved her head back to concele herself. She poked an eyeball out to look at what was making the noise.

What she saw was a baby pachycephalosaurus. It was grazing on the shrubs. It wasn't normal for one to stray from it's herd. It gave several noises of distress or atleast that was what it sounded like when suddenly it charged into a nearby tree.

Charlotte gave a chuckle as the animal seemed to be unconsious. But it got up and started to headbut the tree again. Charlotte decided that this was the time to move so she carfully moved around the baby. She made it about 90 degrees around the animal before it noticed her and started making noises.

Moments later mutiple pachycephalosaurus charged through the trees. Some of them stopped, turned and charged one another.

Charlotte started running past them. There were two in front of her that smacked causing what sounded like taking two rocks and smashing them together but on a much larger scale. She lost her footing on the soft ground and slid a few meters from the animals.

She quickly got up and dove to avoid another colision that the animals again crashed into each other.

She got up again and started running toward her hopefully permanent home. She dodged low hanging tree limbs and pressed her left foot against a fallen tree and pushed off. However the tree was covered in moss so her foot slid off and she hit her head against the log redering her unconscious.


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: Jurassic park is the property of it's respective owners. Characters not from jurassic park are mine and are not to be used without consent from me and me alone

Author's note: Hey guys and dolls here it is. Number two of five. Please review on what you think and what I should include on later chapter's. Also this chapter is going to reveal a lot of M. Night Shamalan type of twist's so be warned.

Charlotte awoke with a heavy groan. Waves of pain were being sent through out her head. She touched her hand to her head but quickly stopped as she felt another wave of pain wash over her.

"UUGGHH how long was I out." She slowly said as she turned her head to find that the sun was low and the sky was turning a light shade of orange and red.

She quickly scanned the area for any threats. She gently rested her head against the log that she hit her head on. She let out a sigh as she started to get up. Her knees felt weak as they wobbled to stay up so instead she just sat on her butt. Her whole body felt numb, every joint in her body was cramped stretched her arms. Even they were sore. Her right arm was complety asleep with pins and needles. She opened and closed her hand over and over but that did nothing so she took her left arm and applied slight pressure from the base of her elbow to her wrist and that seemed to make it stop.

It was and old trick she learned while at one of her friends house.

The thought of her friends made her feel sad. Not because she would never see them again but because one of them was on the plane with her. A feeling of regrett and sorrow filled her heart. She quickly cast these feeling aside because she either hoped that her friend found a way out or had a quick and painless death because she didn't want her to live in a hell hole like this where everything can kill you every five feet. She thought though that not everything on this island was bad though.

The feeling in her arm subsided but she knew it would return in a few moments so she decided to stand up. Her mind was still a little spinning so she slowly walked over to a nearby tree and braced up against it.

She felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and found that a vine with spines was wrapped around her ankle. She looked around to where she hit her head but didn't find any bushes that held any vines that resembled the ones around her leg. She thought that was odd but nevertheless she carfully removed the vines. They didn't cause any bleeding however but she couldn't take any chances.

She gave out a large yawn then realized just how tired that she was. She gently rubbed her hand across the back of her neck almost messaging it for several minutes before she started walking.

She walked with a slight limp as she had fallen on the leg which she gashed open earlier. It was sore and most likely starting to swell. She decided to walk slowly because she quickly gazed around but didn't find anything beside some nearby stegosaurus that were grazing near the waterfall.

"There such peacefull creatures." She thought as she gazed at a mother and her baby eating at some shrub. She looked over to her right and noticed a large bush with mutible berry's on it. The berry's were small, red and in small bunches. She didn't know if they were poisonous or not so she just took one and put it in her mouth. It tasted bittersweet and didn't seem to be causing any harm but that still didn't mean it would, It just might take awhile. Still though she grabbed a bundle of them. I mean after more than a week of eating nothing but either raw or cook meat it felt good to have some fruit even if it was potentialy dangerous.

She continued to walk toward the waterfall. She listened intently to the many birds up in the canopy. They were all singing in what seemed to Charlotte like harmony. She looked up to see two birds standing face to face to one another. One of them was what seemed to Charlotte like the bird version of dancing with it's feathers flung out and bobing his head up and down. She chuckled slightly and the bird stopped for a brief second and looked around before dancing again. With most of the animals sleeping Charlotte now had time to admire the scenery. The lush jungle that surrounded her opened up into the large field and waterfall. There was a rainbow forming at the base of the waterfall that was a slight more red because of the setting sun.

She walked a few more meters before she felt the ground rumble. She froze in her tracks as she frantically looked around for the source of the mini quake. She knelt down by a bush as more quakes sounded. At first thought it might have seen like a T-rex but there were more than one. In fact it quickly turned from small quakes to a loud rumble. Suddenly mutiple animal species emergedfrom the opposite end of the clearing. A group of stegosaurus, parasaurolophus, maiasaurus and gallimimus all glambered to the waterfall.

All of them frantically started drinking from the pond that the waterfall created. Well it was more of a really small lake than a pond but nonetheless every animal scrambled to take a drink. "I feel like I should say something funny but nothing comes to mind." Charlotte thought as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her legs. As she continued walking several of the animals raised there heads in an alertive stature. Some of them looked at her while others looked off to the left of her. Some of the parasaurlolophus started hooting and honking. The other animals started to get into a circle most likely to protect the young. Charlotte knew what the were doing and it wasn't good. The ground shook again, but this time it was right next to her. She froze in her tracks as she feared the worst was to come. She silently cursed at the animal that was beside her. "God dammit you've got to be fucking kidding me, can things get any worse." She thought as another earth pounding thud landed next to her. Her heart was pounding at the thought of not one but now two T-rexes standing over her. She slowly looked up to see the two tyrant lizards staring at the group of animals that now have turned to face them and started making intimidating noises though it was having little effect on the massive, intimitdating, angry oversized chickens.

Both of the rexes gave a mighty roar before charging at the animals. This gave Charlotte the chance she needed as she ran toward the waterfalls cave entrence.

She turned around at the entrence of the cave and looked at the chaos the insured. All the animal had turned tail and started running toward the jungle. One of the rexes had clamped it's jaws around a Gillimimus while the other was trying to gain the upper hand against a stegosaurus. The stego raised and flung it's tail at the rex. The rex reared it's head just nearly missing the dealdy spikes and got a foothold on the soft ground before giving a mighty roar. The stego tried to turn and run but it lost it's footing because it was positioned half of it's body in the water so one of it's feet slipped on the mud giving the rex the chance it needed and grapsed the middle of it's tail and started dragging it out of the water. It used it's massive head to push the animal of it's side rendering any and all of it's defences usless. The rex then moved to the head of the animal and put it's foot on the stego's side while it moved it's jaws and clamped down on it's throat and quickly jerked it with and loud audiable snap. Meanwhile the other rex had finished it's meal and headed over the the fallen creature. It almost hesitated to eat as it looked at the other rex before he/she gave what seemed like the go ahead to start eating.

Charlotte decided that she had spent enough time didle daddling and started heading into the gave and up the stairs. She made her footsteps very loud to notify Wind Walker that something was in the stairway. She listened intently for Wind Walker. Then she heard several clickling sounds and a wistle in which she whistled back. She made a more valient effort to walk up the stairs and open the heavy door. Wind Walker greeted her with not happiness but concern.

"What happened. What took so long. Are you hurt." Wind walker bombarded Charlotted with questions like this before she raised her hand and flicked him in the nose in which Wind Walker was taken aback by this action.

"I'll explain everything in the morning." She said before giving a very long and deep yawn as she headed for the makeshift bed and crawling on it.

"Well, ok, but don't skip out on any details." Wind Walker said before nuzzling her on the shoulder and heading over to his makeshift nest. Both of them started drifting off and forgeting a very eventful day.

(MEANWHILE)

Several raptors emerged from the brush, many of them looked exhuasted. The alpha raptor, The scared one, spoke up. " All right that's enough, we rest here for the night." With that news many of the raptors collapsed on the cold soft ground.

A young raptor, having just reached maturity came of the the alpha and spoke. "Please alpha when will we be able to find a nesting ground. Many of us are beyond the point of exhuastion and spirits are low do to our fight with Jack's pack."

The Scared One gave the raptor a very stern look, almost distugsted at the boldness of this raptor before looking out into the stream. "We will find a nesting ground when I say we will find it, got that." He said.

At that point the young raptor responded. "You know what, I think that you dont even care for what we think and only want your own personal gain, AND you know what, I and many of us are through with your cruelness. We have had dreams of promise and prosperity. We followed you because you promised us these things."

By know most of the other raptors had gathered around the two because the yound raptor's voice had grown in volume and stature.

He continued to ramble before saying that he challenges The Scared One to position of alpha. The other raptors back away, after giving the appropriated gasp, to give the two space for there fight. Both of the raptors back away several feet and crouched down with there jaws open and there claws at the ready. Both of them were making intimadating noises. There started to circle oneanother looking for any weaknesses. In an instant both raptors charged at oneanother. They slammed into each other with tremendous force. Both of them tried to end it quickly by aiming at the neck of there apponent. However neither of them could bite until the young raptor backed off, turned around, and slammed his tail into The Scarred One and proceded to jump on him. Both of them started to roll around. Each time one would gain the upper hand the other would flip him over. This continued for a multitude of times until both of them broke off and stood a few meters away from each other. Both of them painted, The Scared One was almost weesing while the young raptor was just slightly painting. Clearly age was taking it's tole on The Scared One. Both of them stood there bloody and covered in gashes and cuts. 

"Your're looking a little worn out there father. Old age finally getting the best of you." The yound raptor said in which most of the other raptors gave another more audiable gasp. Mostly to the fact that most of the raptors didn't know that the young raptor was his son or that The Scared One even had children much less a mate.

"Yes and over confidence is getting the best of you." He gave a wheezing cough. "Never would I have thought that my own son would've challenged me for position of alpha. I would've thought that it would be one of the furtive, inconsistent morons that would've gutted me in my sleep. I am however proud of you even though by the end of this you will bow to me."

"No matter how hard the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." The young raptor said which infuriated The Scared One causing him to charge at his son continuing the fight.

(MEANWHILE, AGIAN)

Two raptors where walking toward a growing noise. As they came closer it was apparent that there pack were having a celebration of some sort. They came through the brush and called for alpha trevor and alexis. Both of them looked up and becked them to come over.

Trevor spoke as the pair came closer. " Ah, Hugin, Munin what news do you bring. I hope that it is good. The raptor known as Hugin spoke first. "Well alpha Trevor, after the skirmish with The Scared One and his attempt to take what he felt was his and after you told us to follow them we saw the human had a run in with them and hid in one of the human dwellings for a time before the raptors continued on. In that instence me and Munin decided to split apart. I watched the humans actions and well how should I say this, but she seriously needs to work on her survival skills because she knocked herself unconsious. When she came to though she did make it back to where her and the raptor she is with are living curently.

Alexis interupted Hugin. "Where extacly are they living right now." Hugin replied. "Well there is a cave behind the waterfall and there is a human dwelling dug into the mountain.

Trevor spoke to alexis. "Well Alexis remind me to send Kiara to check on them in the morning. He then turned his attention to Munin. "And what of my brother."

"Most of his pack collapsed from exhuastion just outside of the territory. I watched them for a few minutes when a young raptor stood up and challenged him for position of alpha. It also came aparent that this young raptor was his son." This news gave Trevor a surprised expression. "I didn't stick around for long for fear of being discovered and I don't know who won.

"Also Trevor." Hugin spoke again. "I need to let you know that a pair of tyranosuars were sighted by the waterfall so it would be advisable to take extra caution in the next few days."

Trevor spoke one more while contiplating the events. "Hugin, Munin thank you for this information. There's a reason your my eyes.

"Thank you alpha." Both of them said. Alexis then spoke. " Come, you two must be exhuasted being away for four days. She then beckoned trevor to a spot away from listening ears.

"Trevor are you sure that you want to send Kiara, you know she can be a handfull. And what were to happen if they hurt her." Alexis said concerned. Trevor responded " Alexis, I do feel your concern and I know that she can be a hassle at times, but I have faith that our daughter won't do anything irrational. At least not completly irrational, and besides if worse comes to worse, i'm pretty sure she can handle herself. Now come, i'm sure your just as tired as me." With that they both headed back to there nest's for a long night's sleep.


	9. A house guest

Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey what's crackalacking Pimps. Listen my fathful peeps, because this is a disclamer. In the beginning of this chapter I used a part from the beginning of a movie called Eight Legged Freaks, One of my favorite movies of all time. I didn't come up with this nor do I own it, It is owned by it's respectable owners. I just really like it. Ok SO dont sue me. Also please review. Anything help seriously, tell me i'm doing good or bad or any suggestions please. I want it, no I NEED it. Also sorry for such the long wait. So without further adieu, enjoy.

Charlotte awoke with a heavy groan and crusty eyes. She hadn't got much sleep. Her night was filled with a recuring nightmare and being awoken to the sound of some very loud birds. The room was cold, her hands felt numb, the blanket she had found was lay stung out on the floor. She thought to her self that she must have really tossed and turned. Her back was stiff, her legs were sore. Her throat felt rough as she took a small drink from her water bottle.

She coughed very heavily as she looked around the room and seeing no sign of Wind Walker started to worry as to where he might be. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him walking toward him with what seemed like an outdated hand held CB radio in his mouth. He laid it down on the desk next to her left leg.

"I found this in one of the rooms." He said, I figured you would now what to do with it." "Oh Ok she" said and she cleered her throat. She picked it up and flipped it over, She popped off the back and to her suprise were batteries that looked to be in good condition. She put the back cover back on and flipped it back over.

"I wonder if it still works." She thought as she raised the antenna and flipped on the power button. To both Charlottes and Wind Walkers suprise it started up but with only static. Wind Walker was confused as to why the box was making such an irratated noise and the fact that at the moment he wanted to smash it until Charlotte explained as best she could what it was and how it worked. Though she didn't really explain it all to well since she had, had a C in physics.

More and more white noise came through the radio as Charlotte started to tune it. Most of the channals were in spanish or some dialect that was similar until she found a music station playing old country music. Being raised most of her life in an orphanage she knew almost ever old country song imaginable. The radio station was playing Would You lay With me In A Field Of Stone by David Allen Coe. One of her favorite songs. The song ended. Then came on the radio host. "Thanks everbody that listened, that was a tribute to all the men and women that lost ther lives in the fatal plane crash almost a month ago. Our hearts go out to those who lost a loved one as the search for any more survivers has been called off."

"But now it's time to talk about the truth. Do you know what it's like to feel your heart beating in your chest so intensely that you cant even breath. This is a story of Monsters, Creatures, Hideous nightmares that crawl in the night. I've seen them In visions, and you will too." Heheh I know what you must be saying to yourself. What does a finding enlightment brother doing in this god forsaken landscape. Well i'll tell you. It's the truth that has brought me out hear and this is the only place where I can tell you the truth and they can't. That's right, right here at KFRD freedom radio. The inside know on goverment conspieracys, space aliens and up to minuets reports on when they plan to invade."

Charlotte had heard enough and turned the radio off. She looked to Wind Walker and said. " What a nut job." He replied "Yea but what was he even talking about." "Who knows, some humans are just plain crazy." She said as she tried to hold back the thought of her sunken heart at the fact that she wont be rescued before she started to cough heavily.

"Are you alright, that cough doesn't sound very good." He said with great concern. "I'm fine I think I just caught a small cold." She said as she wiped her brow and looked at her now sweaty palm. "Are you sure, you look awfully pale." he responded. "I'm fine really I just need some medicine from the box over there." She said in which Wind Walker stepped over and picked up the box in his mouth and handed it to Charlotte. She then took some pain relivers.

"Are you sure those little things will help you." He pondered. "Well I hope so, but it may take a little while for them to take affect." she responded.

Wind Walker turned his head toward the door. "Did you hear that?" He questioned.

"No, what did you hear." Charlotte responded. Fearing something dangerous she unsheathed her knife.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was in the cave." He said as Charlotte got up and slowly moved toward the door. She then put her ear up againt the cold hard cement wall.

She heard a strange tapping sound against the walls of the cave which echoed through out the passage way that lead to there hide away.

"What could it be." Both of them pondered as the sounds grew steadily closer.

"Do you think it's another raptor that tracked us here." Charlotte whispered to Wind Walker

"It's possible but i dont see how they would have know how to open the what you humans call doors." he responded

Then a voice came echoing through the walls. It was a long drawn out hello. The voice sounded feminine, almost teenager like. In human standerds it would've sounded like a girl around the age of eighteen with a very happy sounding pitch. Moments later the same voice called through the cave.

"Should we answer her." Charlotte said, obviously puzzled at the events transpiring while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, there are a bunch of things that could happen." Wind Walker said. "She's either alone and clearly out of her mind or that she's trying to draw us out so more of her pack could ambush us."

Then the voice called again. "Come on you guys, I know your here. There's no one else but me. I just want to talk."

"If she's telling the truth maybe we should at least let her know were here before she starts atracting some bigger predators." Wind Walker said to Charlotte. "And if she's not." She said. "Well sometimes you just have to roll with it." Wind Walker said with a slight smerk calling down the hall to the mysterious voice.

"Ugh it's about time. Now will you tell me where you are." The voice said. Wind Walker then gave her directions and soon both of them heard clicks and taps following the up the stairs. "Well I'm here now will you let me in." The voice said.

"If we do, you promise not to hurt us." Wind Walker said. "I promise on the hairs on my head, now will you let me in so I can see your faces."

Wind Walker look at Charlotte and she looked at him. Both gave aproveing not before Charlotte walked close to the door and opened it half way before the Raptor barged through the door and made some distance before turning around to see some a raptor in an attaking stance and a human that looked like she saw a ghost.

"Hehe, you guys look silly." The female raptor said.

Charlotte getting up from being knocked on the ground sternly said. "What the hell, you scared the crap out of me. Who the hell just barges through a door. God that's just rude" She stood up and dusted off the dirt from her pants. She looked up and could now clearly see the velociraptor.

She had a variety of different colors that covered her hide. The most notable color on her was brown but her underbelly and back were speckled in spot of blue and green. An array of small to large black stripes ran down her tail. A long scare ran down her face which beset a pair of golden eyes that shined brightly in the semi light room.

The raptor stared at Charlotte, most likley confused at the fact that she was able to speak there language. Then she turned her attention toward Wind Walker and asked him how she was able to speak to them.

Charlotte felt a little annoyed at her as Wind Walker explained to her how. Charlotte spoke up after he was done. "So what's your name." Charlotte said as plainly as she could so she could hide her irratability at there rude new guest.

"My name is Kiara" daughter of alpha pair Trevor and Alexis who you've probably already met." She said. "Who." Charlotte questioned." Umm Charlotte remeber a couple days ago with the other raptors." Wind Walker said before Kiara had a chance to talk. "They were the raptors that I was talking too in hopes that they didnt rip us to shreds."

"Yes they were on a hunting party. I would've been there but I was assigned to guard the nest." She added. "Speaking of nests, what's up with this place, it's so bland and depressing. I mean the view is nice but that's pretty much it."

"Well excuse me, we haven't really had the time to spice the place up a bit." Charlotte quickly snapped at her. "And don't think that because your a guest here doesn't mean I wont be silent when you decide to poke fun of our choice of living and in case you haven't noticed yet we don't really have a choice of luxury."

"I would watch your tone with me human. Just because i'm the daughter of an aplha pair doesnt mean I will go running home to them everytime I feel in trouble."

"Ohh well excuse me princess but i'll have you know that I also can handle myself just fine."

At this point Wind Walker stepped between them. "Woah, woah ladies please, let's not have a massacre here. Now Kiara, please tell us as to why you are here."

"Ahh well yes. My father wanted me to spend the day with you two to make sure that you stay in your boundaries and to make sure you don't get into any trouble. He said one more thing though but I can't seem to remeber what it was."

"Ohh well that's just great. First I wake up feeling like a rhino with a brain tumor and now I get to spend the day with a very rude house guest, oh that's just perfect." Charlotte continued to ramble on as she walked over into one of the other rooms.

Kiara looked over to Wind Walker. "Is she normaly like this."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that she's the most sane human, I think that she just woke up on the wrong side of the nest. You see she got sneezed on by a carnatour a few days back and I think she's getting sick."

"Ewwwww that's so gross." She said.

"Yea I know. It wasn't the prettiest sight, there was mucas everywhere." "I should probably go and see if she's ok. In the meantime I think you should think of an apologize about how you introduced yourself and for calling our home bland and depressing." He told her as he started to walk into the next room.

"Fine, only if she opologizes for calling me princess." she replied. "Fine, i'll see what I can do." Wind Walker said.

Moments later both Charlotte and Wind Walker reappered into the room. After both Charlotte apologized Kiara said that she didn't get their names to which both of them gave.

After a few hours of senseibal nonsense, getting to know eachother and the boundries to which Wind Walker and Charlotte are not suppose to go to unless they are accompanied by one of the pack members Kiara finally went to the door and said.

"So who's ready to have some fun."


	10. A Friendly Game

Fun!? They both said. "Yeah, let's go outside and have some fun." Kiara said.

"From what you've shown us already I can only imagine your idea of fun." Charlotte said

"Oh come on i've been here for more than an hour and you don't trust me" Kiara said with a slight mocking tone. "How about you get back to me on that question." Charlotte retorted

"Well at any rate you look like you could need some sun, you're looking very pale." Kiara said

"I'm still not sure I should trust you." Charlotte said. "Ok, fine, I'll just be outside when you change your mind." Kiara said as she stepped through the door and headed down the steps. The sound of her claws grew faint.

Wind walker walked over to Charlotte. "Well she cartainly is interesting isn't she." He said. "Well interesting wouldn't be the word I would use, but she certainly is." Charlotte responded.

"She is right though. About you being pale. You look like you're going to pass out."

"I feel fine though." she caughed a flemy cough. "I think it's just a little cold." She then wiped her brow.

"Be that as it may, a cold can turn into something more than just a cold." Wind Walker said. "I remeber one time when I was a hatchling, I thought I "just had a cold" but it turned out that the next day I could barley walk and my mother had to force feed and it was just awful." He warned her.

"Well ins't that something." Charlotte said "What" Wind Walker responded. "That's the first time since I learned how to talk to you that you've mentioned your home. Why is that." She said as she took her right hand and placed it against his neck.

He looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "It's nothing, really, it's just I don't really like talking about my home." He had trouble seaking as a lump started forming in his throat so he looked away from Charlotte.

Charlotte put her other hand on the other side of his neck and turned toward his head. "Hey, hey don't get upset. Listen forget I said that if it causes you that much trouble. Can you though maybe give me a hint to why."

Wind Walker look into her deep chestnut brown eyes in which they had a sense of calming to them. He took and deep breath and said. "If you want to know then your're going to have to catch me first." Catching Charlotte off guard at his words he bolted toward the door and down the steps.

Charlotte stood their in disbelief until her caring eyes turned to hatred. "Aww Goddammit." She said as she started to grab her knife and some medical supplies should anything happen to her.

She rushed out the door and down the stairs just in time to see both sets of tails running through the trail the led outside. When Charlotte was finally outside she spotted the two raptors at the edge of the jungle waiting for her.

She finally caught up to them and asked. "Since, you guys managed to get me out side what are we going to play."

"We're playing hide and seek." Kiara said. "I assume you know how to play." Charlotte responded. "You really like to push peoples buttons don't you."

"Of course, it's so much fun." Kiara said. "Now because of the obvious advantage that we have I think that you should be the first one to seek us. Fair?"

"Well it's not really "fair" regardless of how you put it, but I'll do it." Charlotte said. "Well, let's get started."

Then the two raptors started to sprint into the jungle to find a hiding place. Charlotte figured she would give them a five minutes to get started. During that time she pondered the past hour. She mostly wondered about Wind Walker's pack and why he nevered mentioned it until now and about Kiara. Charlotte figured that she might not be telling all about why she was here.

(Meanwhile)

The two raptors raced through the jungle. They raced by the many fauna and shrubs that inhabited the island. They continued for at least three minuetes until Kiara started to slow down. "What's wrong." Wind Walker said. "Oh nothing it's just we don't want to get to far ahead of her, we want to at least make it easy for her." Kiara said.

"Don't let her human ruse fool you, she is very smart and can handle herself quiet well in dangerous situations." Wind Walker responded.

"Speaking of which, how is it that you and here are "togather" so to speak." Kiara asked.

Wind Walker told the story that he told her father. She said that, that was the same thing her father told her. A little later Wind Walker asked. "So what's the point of this little game of hide and seek anyway." "Well, I kinda wanted to see what she was capable of, for a human of course. The elders always told us on how the humans wern't very adaptable to situations where they wern't in control of and they always found a way to get out of sticky situations."

"Well we probalby need to find a hiding spot pretty soon or she might jsut find both of us." "Your right." Wind Walker responded how about we stay in at least 100 feet of this area if you really want to go easy on her." "That sounds fine with me." Kiara said.

They started to back away from eachother to find a hiding place before Kiara turned toward Wind Walker. "Hey stay safe Wind Walker, or should I call you Ghost of the Mist."

Wind Walker froze in his tracks. He turned his head to her. "So you know about that huh."

"Well yeah it kinda wasn't hard to guess who the lone raptor in the mist of the morning and then you turn up, a raptor that no one has ever heard of and the fact that you said your from the pack that was killed by the Scarred one in an attempt to gain territory."

"Your father really told you everything I said to him." Wind Walker said.

"Yes. He was afraid I would ask the wrong question that would but me in danger."

"He sounds very caring."

"He's a pain sometimes though."

"We should probably go and hide."

Then they both headed off to go and hide unaware that Charlotte was fiftey feet away in a tree fifteen feet from the ground and that she heard almost every word. She almost wished that they would've talked longer so she could get more information out of them. She wasn't sure if either of them heard her climb the tree, they probably thought it was one of the monkey's around. She also thought to herself how easy it was to follow them. "Thank god she knew how to track and hunt." She said to herself.

She decided to go after Wind Walker first. She slowly climbed down the tree. She hit the ground with a small thud. She started heading off into the direction that Wind Walker headed. She estimated it to be around ten because some of the leaves still had morning dew and because of the tropical conditions it was rather warm. She looked up at the sky. Most of it was blotted out by the clouds but some of it was still visible as a tinted navy blue. She could'nt see past the canopy but she could feel the wind start to pick up and she guessed there would be a rain shower by noon.

She slowly started to walk in the direction that Wind walker headed. Careful of any loose twigs on the ground and the bushes that might give away her position. She knew that raptors were the top hunters on the island when it came to stealth and agility. She looked for any sign that he might have givin away since she couldn't rely on the smell that raptors use.

She noticed in the dirt a few broken twigs followed by some small but noticible top half of a raptors feet. The soft soil of the island made the imprints stand out to all but the virtually inadiquiet of hunters. She followed the footsteps for several more feet before they stopped in front of a bush. She heard movement inside the bush. She also heard movement away from the bush as well off to her right. She figured she would play at Wind walker's game for a little while. She also figured that their was probably a compy in the bush in front of her, so even if she fails at the game she and him could have a snack later even if it tasted like day old ham that was left out to dry.

She slowly crept up on the bush and unsheashed her knife ready to slice whatever it was that was hiding in there.

She was mere inches from the bush when suddenly. "BOO." Wind Walker sprung from the bush causing Charlotte to scream and fall on her butt. "Aww man I got you good Charlotte."

"Ugh that wasn't funny you know." Charlotte said who was now on the ground with her hands around her knees looking up at him with a very distasteful look about her.

Then a sudden realization came over her. "Wait if you were in the bush then what is over there." She pointed to the bush she heard the noise at. Wind Walker looked over at the bush she was pointing at just in time so see a field mouse jumb out from it.

"Aww scared of a little mouse." Wind Walker mocked Charlotte before looked at it again and saying. "You know I could use a little snack." Then he lunged at the mouse and it took flight but to late as he had it in his maw and cosed his mouth around it. He did not eat it right away because the mouse sat between his jaws and onto his tonge. Then he re angled it bit down and swallowed the mouse in one gulp. He looked at Charlotte. "I'm sorry did you want some."he said

"Eww no I don't think I could eat a mouse." She said as she got up and started dusting her self off. "Well now that I found you let's go find the princess and get this over with."

"You better not let her hear you call her that." he said. "Aww she can bite me for all I care."

"Well I sure hope not, that wouldn't be a very good start to today." He responded with great concern in his voice.

"It's just a figure of speech. Like a phrase or saying something but not meaning it." "You understand." She said

"Yea." "I think I do." He said. " Good then let's get moving then." She beckond to him.

After a few minutes of walking Wind Walker asked Charlotte. "How did you get so good at hunting and tracking."

"Well, my foster dad was a big hunter and he trained me on how to looked for signs of animals and what they leave behind and... she continued for about a minuete before Wind Walker asked again. "What's a foster dad."

"Well, a foster dad is like a dad that takes care of you when your real dad coundn't or he had died. It's the same way with a foster mom as well.

"Oh ok."

Moments later they arrived to the spot where Wind Walker and Kiara split up. He could already pick up Kiara's sent trail but decided not to tell Charlotte so he could see for himself how good she was at hunting. A few minutes went by and Wind Walker look at Charlotte who has looking for any sign that Kiara might have left. Unlike him thier were no footprints to go by as the dirt looked a lot harder plus he figured she must be lighter on her feet than he was.

Silence grew steadily. Only the subtle chirps of the birds and the howling of monkeys and nearby animals filled the jungle floor. Wind Walker could smell an animal heading toward them but he could not pick of the exact postion nor which animal it could be. Whatever it was he hoped it was a herbavore. Nontheless he told Charlotte of the possible danger and they started heading off into the direction of Kiara.

Moments later they came to a spot where Charlotte thought she might be. Wind Walker was impressed at how much Charlotte knew and by the fact of how smart Kiara was. She knew that he would try to help her so whe rubbed up against several bushes attempting to throw him off but he caught a climpse of her golden eyes before they hid.

"Well I suppose that she might not be here." Wind Walker said to Charlotte as she got up and walked toward him. He gave her a little wink and a head nod to the direction at which Kiara was at. She got the messege. "Well there is one more bush I haven't checked out yet, maybe I need to go look at it.

"You know, I guess the princess would be alright if we just leave. I mean what's the point of leaving a princess in the middle of the jungle to let her fend for herself. And plus the PRINCESS can just find her own way home.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS." Kiara screamed at Charlotte and emerged from her hiding spot.

"I don't know, it seemed to be working." Charlotte said very pleased with herself.

Kiara obviously been fooled started to immediatly regret her decison and relized how badly she messed up

"So, what do you think." am I able to survive or not." She said in a rather triumpthed tone.

"Ok, yea you're pretty good. I'll give you that one. Kiara relutencly said with a head nod.

Then off in the distance the roar of a T-rex sounded. Seconds later another one. "OH crap, that's right, I just remembered what else my father told me. Kiara said. He said that there were a pair of tyrannasaurs's roaming around and to be careful.

"Oh yea, I got a little too close to both of them yesterday. It was a miracle that they didn't see me." Charlotte said as Wind Walker walked over to her.

"Here get on my back, it will be quicker that way back to out home."

All three of them raced back to the cave. All three of them could here the massive foot steps of both of the terrible tryants. They finally made it back to the clearing and they were about half way across the field when both of the giants burst through the canopy. Luckliy though the raptors had the speed advantage and within seconds had already made it inside the cave and up the stairs.

Both raptor's painted heavily until Kiara said "Well not to bad for a game of hide and seek."

(Meanwhile)

A man walked down a dimly lit hallway, one light struggled to stay on and flickered every couble seconds. The man was dressed in military attire. Bulletproof vest, shotgun shell bondolier, pistol, knife, grenade, and combat boots. He was carring several files and papers in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He entered a room that looked like a bar/man cave.

It had a pool table, bar stools, lazy boy chairs, flatscreen tv, and several hald inhebriated men all hudled around a table betting on an arm wrestling match. Some other men were scattered throughout the room. They seemed more civilized then the rest. One was reading a book, one was tinquring on a radio and one guy was on his phone.

Yes it looked like a mans paradise in their until the man called to everyone and they gathered around the pool table. Everybody was quiet waiting for the man to speek.

"Gentalmen." he said in a rather brash and deep tone. "We have a new assignment." He set the files on the table for all to look at. "A company called INGEN contacted me earlier and has asked us to retieve some valuble assests of theirs in an island chain off the coast of Costa Rica.

"Hey boss." another man spoke up with a very english accident with a deep voice. "Isn't that were they made all those dinosaurs. "If it is then I want to see the money up front. No way and I risking my hide for some damn overgrown lizard."

"I'm glad you said something because it is and they already paid a quarter of what they want for what they need. Plus they said they will pay extra for any others we managed to capture. He lifted up the briefcase and opened it and turned it around to them. "This boys is what half a million dollers looks like.

All of them Ohhh and Ahhhed. He shut the briefcase. "Get all your stuff packed boys. INGEN will provide all the necessary tools to captured the beasts. They started to turn away.

"One more thing boys." "Someone call kenny loggins, cause were going to the danger zone."


	11. Grammer Check

Hey everybody, To the two reviewers that said I need to improve my grammar. Thank you, I have taken you considerations seriously and have postponed the lasted chapter in order to fix my mistakes. I am in need of someone that is willing to help me correct my mistakes in the future so please PM if your interested. I will be updating my chapters periodically.

Thank you.


	12. Bad news

Hey everybody. Listen I got some bad news. My computer decided to stop working so don't expect any updates or any new chapters for a couple months till I get it fixed so until then goodbye my faithful peeps and may the shwarts be with you


	13. Trouble Brewing

A line of several black SUV's are going down a small dirt road to a port fishing village. The lead vehicle, going at a steady pace has four passengers. The one driving is dressed in a military vest, a fishing hat and formal attire, he was the leader of the group. His second in command was sitting next to him he was bald and spoke in a rough English accent that sounded like Jason Stathem. "Hey boss." He asked "Yes." The leader replied.

"Remind me again why we have to drive 80 fucking miles to go some god forsaken fishing village. I mean why cant we just take a giant boat and float our way over to catch these things."

"Because ingen wants this little operation to be discreet. Just going around in 100 tons of metal and steel is going to arouse suspicion. Not like the Costa Rican government gives a damn anyway, but INGEN doesn't want people freaking out." Next time Keith, maybe you should think with your brain, instead of your guns, it just might save you from looking stupid one day."

" Well, that seems simple enough. Hey Ming, wake up the new guy eh." Keith said to Ming, who was pretty much face first into a book. He put the book down and looked at the new guy. He put his hand on his shoulder and started to lightly shake him. "New guy, hey new guy wake up, come on Afghanistan is a long way from here.

Jack (New Guy) opened his eyes from a light sleep. He peered out into the seemingly endless jungle.

"Hey, new guy." Keith said. "Hey you know I've noticed that you don't have a ring around your finger. Maybe you ehh wanna join me in getting some nice native poon." He said with a slight chuckle. "Keith you know that all that unprotected sex is bad for your health right." Said Ming before jack had a chance to answer.

"My mother knew an american soldier boy back in Vietnam, she was real good friends with him during the war. Yeah sure she knew he wanted her but she kept back and she knew of all the hookers and prostitutes around to "satisfy" his needs. Well pretty soon she didn't see the man no more. She started asking questions to the other soldiers that were stationed in her village. Turns out he got aids and the doctor gave him six months to live. But by then the war was just a few months from being over so you know what he did."

Ming leaned in close to Keith and said "One day, he went out to the jungle...and stepped on a land mine, and was blown to kingdom come. And the moral of the story is, In the end, you still only end up screwing yourself." Ming started to laugh loudly

Keith looked at him dumbfounded until he raised his middle finger. "Ahh stick this in your fortune cookie why don't yea."

After a few minuets the several cars came upon the small village that was there destination. all around them were grass huts with assorted objects from freshly caught fish to decorative bowls. To Jack, it was a village straight out of national geographic.

Not many people were out and about as the mercs clambered out of the vans. In the center of the village was two armored cars beset alongside and antique rolls Royce. A women dressed in business attire stood against the car.

"Gentlemen." The women said. "You're thirty seconds late." "Diana, still the pretentious bitch you were in high school." The boss said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Well, it's good to know that your still alive." "I hope that your team is ready." She said as they broke there embrace.

"Well there're as ready as they'll every be." He said as he turned to his men. "Gentlemen, this is Diana, she will be our operations manager. She is going to give us a debrief once were on the boats. Alright lets move it out!" He bellowed out.

"Diana, I hope that all the equipment is already on route." "Yes the equipment is on its way to the drop zone by helicopter. Here is a list of animals that INGEN needs by the end of the month so you boys have some time."

The boss flipped through the book. Mostly just pictures of the animals with few descriptions. He then spoke up about them "Are you sure about some of these. We both know what happened in San Diego."

"Yes i'm sure. INGEN is taking the necessary steps to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. We're still feeling the backlash from it. Besides we don't want you to capture one this time we just need a blood sample. I don't know something about the egg heads in the lab cooking up god knows what. Something about bigger is better."

"Well it seems like their keeping you in the dark as much as you are to me."

"Ha ha very funny but listen, you have have an extra assignment that only you can know about understand." Diana stated in a slightly more serious tone. The boss raised and eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Right so listen, two months ago a private jet went down a few miles off Isla Sorna. Three people plus the pilots were on board. A man, his wife and there adopted daughter were the ones on the plane and the mans brother has paid us a rather large sum of money to find them. If there alive your men are tasked to bring them home along with the assets."

"And if there dead?" He asked "If there dead it would be almost impossible to tell, so if thats the case then lets hope that the brother's grief is short."

"Damn, that's cold." He stated. "Not as cold as a prison cell if the costa rican government finds out what were doing." "Now, we've spent enough time talking, we need to go." She said.

Already on the boats were the mercs. Jack, was settling himself on a chair while listening to Keith and Ming talk about weather the boss and Diana ever had a thing seeing as there quite friendly to each other.

He gave a slight chuckle as the two talked. After a few minutes Mind and Keith quited down and pretty soon the boats started toward the island Being the new guy he had a lot to bring to the table and a debt that had to be paid. He kinda figured that this was the best way to pay the debt. Its just he never thought of being a hired gun after his court martial from the army.

After about twenty minutes of endless ocean isla sorna came into view. one mile off the coast Diana gave the men there debrief. Stressing the importance of making sure that the animals were unharmed. She checked her watch and said "The equipment will be here in thirty minuets gentlemen so when we land make yourself s comfortable."

Within minutes the boats landed and the men clambered out, guns in hand. many of them had assault rifles. AK-47's, M-16's and FAL's were the weapons of choice for most of them while the ones like the boss, Keith, and Ming all had there special choice of weapons.

Ming had a mac-10, Keith carried a double rifle over his shoulder and the boss had a spas-12 with a breakdown stock. And jack, jack carried his grandfathers Springfield rifle. He never really liked the feel the standard issue sniper rifle that the military gave him.

Everyone was now out of the boats and slowly walked toward the looming jungle. They all gathered around each other. Each one of them mumbling to each other.

As they waited on the beach the low drum helicopters sounded in the distance. They all turned to look at the many machines as they started hovering overhead. Diana was on the phone with what seemed like one of the pilots.

She stopped talking to the pilot and walked over to the boss and said some words to him before he spoke up to the group. "Alright listen up. The choppers cant land on the beach so instead one of them is going to circle the island until they can find a good place to set down so until then they need us to go into the jungle and they'll relay coordinates."

"Jack. Your the scout for this mission, you go on ahead and tell us what's what. Kieth, Ming, you two are on the flanks, make sure that nothing gets the drop on us. The rest will follow in the middle understood."

"Understood." said everyone. Jack slightly hesitated when he reached the jungle entrance. knowing what lays ahead but he put aside his fears and started off into the jungle.


	14. Bad Luck

Jack slowly moved through the dense jungle. Cautious not to make too much noise in case a nearby animal would either want him for lunch or would be threatened by his presence. He swatted at the many mosquito's that annoyingly bit and buzzed around his head.

_"Damn insects" he thought, "Why couldn't INGEN make these damn dinosaurs somewhere more comfortable than here, like the Mediterranean, instead of some god forsaken island where I can hardly see ten feet in front of me."_

_As he thought this, his foot hit a fallen tree limb causing him to fall and hit the ground with a heavy thud. He gave a loud groan as he looked around to make sure nothing tripped him or that something was about to jump on him._

_He got up slowly and wiped the dirt from his pants and continued walking. Moments later a voice came over his earpiece, "__Jack this is the boss how copy?". _

"Yeah I copy, over." Jack responded. 

"We've just received word from the choppers. They've found a good place to set down the equipment. Close to the center of the island in a large open clearing. It's near a waterfall so it should not be too hard to find.", the boss said.

"Roger that. Exactly how far inward are we talking about and what are my rules of engagement?", Jack questioned."

"Jack what do I look like to you, a fucking map? Just follow the noise of the helicopters. They'll be there for at least an hour setting down the equipment. And as for rules of engagement try not to shoot anything if you can help it."

"Copy that, continuing to head inland."

_'Not shoot anything, huh? Then what the hell am I supposed to do use harsh language?' _Jack thought to himself.

Jack made slow progressed through the dense jungle. Stopping several times when he heard some suspicious noises. Not to mention that he had no idea where he was or where he was going. For all he knew he was going the opposite direction, right into the jaws of a hungry carnivore.

The only clue that he was going in the right direction was the drumming noise of the choppers that seemed to slowly but surely grow louder. Although they didn't really grow that much. Jack estimated that he still had at least two to three miles, at least, left to hike.

He felt exposed walking through the jungle. There was no cover he could use to hide behind. He'd never faced anything that could find him just by smelling him. The heat didn't bother him as much, but the humidity was nearly unbearable. Being under the canopy was making him feel more sweaty than he liked.

To the animals he was probably a giant target just waiting to be picked off. Jack stopped and knelt down. He looked around because he hadn't really seen anything bigger than a bird so far. He kind of figured that he wouldn't see any of the bigger animals until he reached the center of the island where the fresh water would be, but something still seemed off.

He hadn't heard nor saw anything as he slowly turned his head to the left and right. He readied his rifle. Minutes passed but still nothing. He had barely lifted his left leg to start moving again when he heard a shuffling noise off to his right.

He turned, rifle at his shoulder ready to fire. Another shuffle sounded behind him. 'Damn, there's two of them.' He thought 'This is bad.' Jack heard the animals cackling either at him or too each other communicating on how there going to serve him up for lunch

The animals were getting closer to him. The noise of there footsteps getting louder. Both were circling him as if he were a wounded animal. Then suddenly, they stopped. Jack couldn't tell where they were or how close they were. This made him worry.

Suddenly one of the animals burst from a nearby bush. The animal was a herrerasaurus, the smaller and less intelligent cousin of the velociraptors. Jack tried to shoot the animal but it came up from behind him and before he turned all the way around, it pounced on him.

His finger pulled the trigger but fired at nothing, but luckily though he held his rifle under the snapping jaws of the animal that was on top of him pinning it against it's throat providing a barrier and enough time for jack to reach with his right hand to grab his K-Bar tactical knife.

He unsheathed the knife and started to quickly and repeatedly stab the dinosaur in the throat. Cutting all major veins causing the animal to quickly bleed out as jack threw it off of him. He had little time to rest however as the second herrerasaur grabbed his ankle, pulled him down and started dragging him several feet.

Jack had dropped his knife as he fell and he yelled at the pain. Jack rolled over as the animal was dragging him so he could see it and he started to kick it several times until finally it let go to catch it's self giving jack the time he need to crawl back to his knife, pick it up and get to his feet.

He faced the small animal as he readied himself for the next attack. The herrerasaur had it's claws raised and it's mouth open as it got ready to pounce on the now injured human. But suddenly the herrerasaur stopped all aggressive actions, sniffed the air several times and retreated back into the jungle.

Jack took this as a bad sign as only moments later he felt the ground start to shake. He grabbed his rifle slung it over his shoulder and started to limp to the biggest tree he could find. He struggled to climb the tree with his injured ankle but he pushed through the pain until he reached a safe distance. He glanced over at the body of the dead dinosaur as two carnotaurs came into view.

Jack sat himself upright against the tree with his feet on-top of a limb trying to make himself as small as possible and hoped they don't notice him.

The two big animals snapped at each other to see who would get to eat the animal before the bigger (and probably female) one ate it. The two big animals observed there surroundings and sniffed the air before lumbering off back into the jungle.

Jack let out a very heavy sigh of relief as the animals left. Then a voice came again into his earpiece.

"Jack, Jack this is the boss we heard a gunshot is everything alright, Jack answer me!"

"This is jack...I uhh... had a little run in with the natives... not the friendliest in the world I can tell you that much already." He said between breaths

"Oh that's a relief. Are you hurt?"

"Only a little. One of the little bastards dragged me a couple feet by my ankle. I have a first aid kit with me so I'll be able to put some pain reliever and some disinfectant on it. I won't know how bad it is until later. Right now I'm up in a tree about a three quarters of a mile ahead of your current position."

"Alright jack you just stay put were coming to get you."

"No no no, I'll only slow you guys down. You guys go on ahead to the equipment I'll catch up later. If I'm not there by tonight I'll be there in the morning. I'll sleep in a tree tonight if I have too."

"Alright jack if that's what you want. I'll expect to see you in the morning. Just because your the new guy doesn't mean you get the red shirt treatment or getting all this bravado to make a name for yourself."

"Thank you sir. Trust me, you'll see me there. And one more thing, these things can track like nothing else, so I'm gonna try and conceal myself as well as possible. That includes having radio silence. They can probably hear me talking from a hundred feet away and still know what I'm saying. If they can understand us that is"

"Roger, I can understand that, but I want you to report in hourly until sundown is that clear. Just so we know your still alive."

"Roger that, going silent."

Jack rested his head up against the tree and gave a small sigh of relief. 'If not for the dinosaurs this place would be pretty peaceful.' He thought

He took off his backpack and searched through it until he found the first aid kit. It wasn't large and only held a few items, mostly bandages and gauze, but it also had what jack needed for his wound.

He looked at his lower leg. The pant leg was nearly shredded off completely. He took his knife and cut away the loose hanging cloth.

There were several long but not very wide lacerations starting from his ankle to the middle of his leg. One cut was bleeding heavily to the point that the blood was starting to flow onto the tree limb and drip down to the ground.

_"Ah shit, I hope that blood doesn't attract something bigger or a pack of something." Jack thought as he started to put bandages around the wounds. _

_"We better have a damn good doctor, hell I'd even take a veterinarian at this point. "Jack thought._

Jack breathed heavily after tightening the bandages around his leg. He sat uncomfortably in the tree for several minutes, listening to his surroundings becoming more weary of every sound.

After only hearing nothing but birds and small animals Jack decided that he would climb down the tree. Jack was about ten feet from the bottom of the tree when he lost his grip and slammed hard onto the ground. He landed mostly on his back, but because of his backpack the hit was slightly nulled. However his leg on the other hand slammed into one of the overgrown roots of the tree that was sticking up out of the ground.

Jack tried not to scream as he managed to close his mouth but still let out a long whimper of pain. He rolled himself over, pushed himself up and then leaned against the tree and hobbled on one foot.

As he started to walk he kept thinking to himself, _'Ok ok I can do this. As long as I don't step too hard or piss anything off I should be fine.' _

He stepped slowly and carefully through the bushes.

His breaths were short and heavy but also slow and concentrated. Thirty minutes passed as Jack walked through the jungle. He started hearing the bellowing calls of the herbivores as he got closer inland.

Jack suddenly stopped and knelt down as he heard the shuffling of bushes in front of him. He held his rifle toward the unknown animal. His eyes narrowed, ready for anything that wanted to eat him.

Then the animal came into view. To jack's surprise it wasn't something that wanted to peel the flesh from his bones, nor was it big enough to. In fact, what came out of the bushes was a baby stegosaurus that had been separated from it's mother.

Jack sighed slightly as he lowered his rifle. The baby plant eater took notice to this and looked at jack with great curiosity. It slightly moved it's head to the side, much like most animals do, to get a better look at him.

It made several squawking and chirping noise before deciding to get closer to jack. Jack was astounded at the bravery of the little leaf eater as it came right up to him and starting smelling him much like any friendly dog would do.

Jack held out his hand and let the animal smell him as if signaling that it would be ok to touch him. He put his hand on top of it's head as it moved to try and look at it in a playful manner.

_"Well you're not much of a threat are you little guy." Jack said, slightly chuckling. "Where's your mom, I'm sure she wouldn't like it if her little one was playing with a human."_

The tiny animal gave Jack a very youthful look and a sad squawk before turning around to head back into the bushes to find his mother.

Jack thought that it was almost like the animal understood him and listened to what he said and to go find his mother.

Jack gave some thought to this as he thought about how much more interesting this place would be if it were true.

This thought was cut short however when he heard and felt the ground shake. "Oh please for the love of god, don't let that be what I think it is." Jack pleaded in his mind

He heard two different noise at this point. One behind him, which was what sounded like a very big animal, and the one in front of him. Which he assumed was the Stegosaurus herd. Which sounded like a battalion of trumpets and tuba's all playing at different times.

Jack jumped into a fallen log as the footsteps grew louder and closer. In moments the footsteps felt like earthquakes until they finally stopped.

The fallen log Jack was hiding in was big enough for him to crawl into, but if anything were to step on it he'd surely would be crushed under the massive weight of any animal. There was a hole in the top of the log small enough to see through with one eye, which Jack used to look at the massive animal that towered above him.

Standing almost as tall as a two story building the giant creature looked steadily around looking for prey. The animal had big and lengthy arms that made it seem like the animal could run on all four limbs if it really wanted too. It's total length was longer than a greyhound bus as it's tail, which was equally impressive stood as balance.

The most predominant feature on the animal was the massive sail, easily taller than Jack, that stood on it's back flashing an array of dark colors and shades. But even that didn't compare to it's head. Long and slender with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

There stood the spinosaurus. And he was hungry. The spino looked down at the log jack was in, nearly looking him dead on. The spino lowered it's self to all fours and smelt around the log. Jack knew if he was found out that it meant certain death. His heart started beating faster as the spino lifted his head.

Jack noticed that when the spino lifted it's head into the direction of the alerted stegos that he only had one eye. But there was no scarring around the eye like he was in a fight. No, it was almost like something was thrown or stabbed into it.

The animal gave a mighty roar toward the stegos who answered in kind which a thundering defiance. Jack could he the spino growling in his throat as if deciding if his next meal would be worth it.

Jack heard something peculiar. He looked out the other end of the log because he swore to himself that he could heard water flowing. He thought that if he could get to it then maybe he could follow it to the waterfall if he can get out if this situation.

The spino gave one more roar before deciding that this meal wasn't worth it and went off back into the jungle. Jack gave giant sigh of relief as he started to wiggle out from the log. He peeked his head out from the end of the log making sure that the spinosaurus was gone and that it was safe to come out.

He figured that the stream was about a hundred feet away so he started to walk toward the direction he heard it coming from.

Then, without warning, the herd of stego's started to stampede! Right toward Jack! Jack started to run as best he could with his gimpy leg but he wasn't fast enough as he found himself in the middle of it. He bobbed and weaved, and dodged and lodged until finally he was on the edge of the stamped.

Jack stumbled as he backed away from the stampede and looked off to where they were headed. Though it was to late as he looked to his right just in time to see a juvenile stegosaurus trip over a log. The animal tripped on it's right side sending it's tail which already had spines longer than a kitchen knife and as thick as a football, come swinging to the side like a mace and barely hitting jack in the left kidney area as he turned to jump out of the way.

The impact of the hit flung Jack in the air like a spinner. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Jack seemed to be in shock from the whole incident as he stared up at the canopy.

"OOOOH boy, today is just not my day." He groaned out loud, "Great now i have a gimpy leg and, MMMMMHHHHMMMMM!" He tried to finish his sentence but couldn't as he felt the area of impact.

Somehow, Jack managed to roll over and start to get up and walk. All the while ignoring the pain he was feeling as the adrenaline pumped through him. He was determined to get to the stream by any means necessary. The pain was immense as his vision started to twist and turn. His equilibrium was thrown off and he stumbled his way forward. Then after several seconds of agonizing pain he made it to the stream and fell onto the creek bed rocks.

He rolled himself over to look at the sky. Ready to accept that he was going to die. He didn't mind so much though, he had already answered for his sins and was ready for it. His mind, at the moment, was also hallucinating. He gazed up at the trees as the sunlight glowed across his face as an 'Angel' came down and slowly caressed his face.

"It's ok, I can help you.", Said the angel.

At that moment Jack had given in to the darkness and fell unconscious. The last thing that he felt before he passed out was the feeling of his body being dragged though the rocks.


	15. Reminiscence

Author's note: Hey everyone here's the chapter. I want to thank my beta reader for helping out. For some reason the begging of the chapter is in a smaller font. Can't fix it don't know why but any way no harm done. This is a pretty heavy chapter so heads up. don't forget to fav follow and review and if you want to give me suggestions on how the story could go just tell me i may or may not use them but sill there great anyway so until the next chapter word to your mother man.

(Earlier in the day)

"HA, you blinked!" Charlotte shouted, pointing her finger at Wind Walker. "What? No I didn't." Said Wind Walker nonchalantly, trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Yes you did, I saw you blink!" Charlotte blurted.

"Yeah well have you also seen me fly? I didn't think so and I didn't blink. You must be seeing things." Wind Walker said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Well I do see a raptor that's trying to cheat in a staring contest." Charlotte taunted teasingly while crossing her arms against her chest. She stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner before chuckling slightly.

Charlotte had been sitting Indian style on the concrete flooring with Wind walker laying on his side. The past two days Charlotte been almost unable to due anything to the sickness she had caught when the Carnotaur sneezed on her.

Thankfully, the day before, they had been walking through their home for medical supplies, figuring that because it was an observation post there should be some kind of medicine. Luckily Charlotte had found some, and after a four hours of drowsiness, she started to feel better. Charlotte put her hands behind her head, laid down on the floor and sighed.

Wind Walker stood up and walked next to her. "Is everything alright Charlotte?", Wind Walker asked. "Hmmm? Oh, yes, everything's alright it's just… well... I've just started feeling better and I know that this is will be hard to believe, but I'm feeling bored?" Charlotte replied.

"Bored? Well is there anything I can do to help?" Wind Walker asked as he laid down next to her and set his head on her chest.

"It's only boredom. I'm sure something exciting will happen later." She lifted her head to look at him. "And what are you doing anyway." Wind Walker looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you laying on my chest." She said, chuckling humorously, "It's awkward."

"I'm sorry, it's just that your chest is very comfortable. It is very soft." Wind Walker turned to look at her

"Well no duh it's soft! You're...no... never mind. Just get up because I'm getting sore laying here like this."

Charlotte stood up much to Wind Walkers disappointment. He gave a small whimper of discomfort as he also lifted himself up. Charlotte started stretching her back, making it pop in several places.

"Charlotte, can I ask you something?" Wind Walker asked nervously. "You sound nervous. Go ahead and ask." She turned to look at him.

"Well it's just...it's more of a personal question." He said.

"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind. But I get to ask you one too just to be fair." She moved to one of the office chairs and sat in it.

"Ok, well since we've gotten to known each other, and I mean since we have been able to talk to each other... Well my question is..." He paused for a brief moment. "What was your life like before you got on the island and how did you get on the island?"

"Oh..." was all that Charlotte said. She sat up in her chair. Her eyes looked at the floor, then to Wind Walker, then to the wall and back to the floor. She was contemplating on how she was going to tell him.

A long silence filled the room. Wind Walker had begun to think that maybe he had offended Charlotte by asking but before he could say something she spoke.

"Well umm, my life hasn't been an easy one. I guess I should just start at the beginning." She started.

"When I was young, my mother would take me to these buildings where other humans would get together and they would drink these special kinds of drinks that they think makes them feel better, but it also inhibits there reasoning and common sense. I wasn't allowed inside so she would leave me outside, alone and in the cold, with no one to talk too and she would stay in there for hours at a time usually way into the night. She did this so much that I developed very bad breathing problems in cold air."

At this point Wind Walker had moved to in front of Charlotte and sat down on his side keeping his gaze on Charlotte.

"When I was six years old I was taken from my mother. Taken from other humans, humans that care. They took it upon themselves to help and care for me because my mother couldn't do it herself. They put me in a building with other children my age that had problems much like me. An orphanage is what they were called. Some of them, there parents had died and no one wanted to take care of them, or like me where there parents couldn't take care of them.

Over the years family's would come to the building to adopt one of us to join there family. Usually only one family would come every couple days. I would see the only friends I ever had leave me to go find a better life. Hardly any of them said goodbye to me. They were too caught up in the moment of having a family, a nice bed and some place to call home to turn around, look back on all the good times we had together.

Of course, we we're all young, we didn't know any better. Didn't know how much a simple hello or goodbye could do. Of course I did my fair share of saying goodbye and hello. Up until I was thirteen I had been to at least seven different family's. I hated all of them. Not because they didn't treat me nice or anything but they all tried to make me into something I wasn't. They tried to make me there own child that they could live vicariously through.

Then one day when I was about fourteen and when the family's were set to come, the orphanage consultant pulled me aside. They told me that my mother had died from a heart attack. All the drinking and all the drugs that she had took over the years had finally taken there toll on her and her body just couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how long I cried that day."

"I tried to distance myself from my mother as much as possible. I rarely ever talked to her and when I did I usually just screamed at her using all the hate that I felt from her. But still, she was my mother. I came from her and everyday until the day of her funeral I wished that maybe just maybe things would've turned out different that maybe I could've just forgive her for what she had done."

Charlotte's demeanor had changed to a more sad tone. She leaned forward in her chair with her hands cupped together. Her head hung heavy as she began to almost whisper her words. Wind Walker moved closer to hear her speak.

"I finally got my chance to forgive her though. I just wished it would be face to face instead looking at a wooden casket. Not to mentions at the end of the funeral it had started to rain making it even more gloomy that it already was.

Once I had laid the flowers on her head casket a women approached me. She said that she and her husband was one of the family's that were at the orphanage when I leaned that my mother had died. She explained that she was sterile and couldn't have children so they went to the orphanage for someone to adopt. She saw me crying and asked the lady's working there to see my files.

She said that all the paper work had been filled out but she wanted to ask me first because she didn't want to take someone away who didn't want to go. It was at that moment that maybe I could give this family a chance since I didn't have any more.

Charlotte looked up at Wind Walker, her voice got steadily louder until it came to a general talking pitch.

After about a month I knew that these kind people were my new family and that I finally had a home. The woman's "Mate" as you would call him was a very nice man who was a somewhat successful businessman who was also an avid survivalist. He taught me how to hunt and survive in the wilderness for weeks at a time.

Things were good, I was happy, I was getting a good education, I had made some good friends. Then me and my family had planned a trip in a private jet that my adopted father had rented. A plane is a device that humans use to fly like birds to get to distances in a few hours which would take any one else walking months or even years to get to.

Being the survivalist that my foster father was he wanted the pilots to do a fly over of the island since we had enough fuel. We flew low enough to see the island but far away enough so we wouldn't get into trouble with other humans.

As we were going up into the sky, a pelican flew into one of our engine's causing us to fall into the ocean just about a mile off shore. I was the only one that survived. I didn't know what to do in terms of burial so I just made some makeshift crosses and floated them on the water near the beach where I swam too.

So not to let there deaths be in vain I thought to myself that I'm not going to die and that I will survive. Then a few days later I met you. So here we are now."

"Charlotte...Can I ask you one more question?" Wind Walker asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure Wind Walker, sure." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Charlotte, since I've known you, you've mostly had a smile on your face and have approached everything with a up beat attitude so...How can you go on being happy when you've already walked through hell." He turned his head in curiosity

"Wow, that's umm, that's a good question. Umm...well, knowing that I've been through hell just means that there's nothing worse that can happen and being happy is the only way foreword. If I look back on all the bad times it prevents me from doing anything worth living now because I already know what it means to be worthless, to be insignificant, and If I look to the future then why not that that future a happy one. All the bad times in my life, there just hills that need to be climbed and to be overcome, some of them are bigger, mountains even, but even a mountain has been climbed, no matter how big or how tall it is."

"Umm Wind Walker, would it be ok if I ask you a question some other day, I've had my fill of personal recollection I'd rather go outside and get some fresh air if that's ok with you." She told him.

Wind Walker agreed with her as he started counting his blessings.

Together they walked to the door. Charlotte had her arm around Wind Walkers neck. She reached for the door knob and opened the door. To both there surprise Kiara was standing on the other side. Kiara gave a slight jump and a small screech as she also was surprised that they opened the door.

"Kiara! What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah and how long have you been standing there?" Wind Walker asked.

"Oh, I uhh haven't been standing here long I just got here. My Father would like to speak to you both. Him and the rest of the pack are in the clearing outside." She said with slight nervousness.

Wind Walker didn't notice this but Charlotte had. She thought that either she lied about just getting here and she was listening or something bad is going to happen when they go outside. "Well, we shouldn't keep the royal couple waiting. Let's get going." She gave a small smile to Wind Walker.

"Remember to show the alpha pair the utmost respect Charlotte, you wouldn't want to disrespect them." Wind Walker said to her as they followed Kiara down the stairs.

Kiara turned to look at them when she reached the bottom. "He's right, show the highest respect to them and bow your head before you greet them. My father can be very temperamental sometimes. He once ripped off the omega's kill claw because he sneezed on him. But no one was having a good day that day anyway."

Charlotte and Wind Walker fell silent and looked at Kiara as they walked out of the cave. Both of them in an dumbfounded state at this sudden proclamation.

They exited the waterfall and stood on the edge of the clearing. Charlotte did not see the pack until Kiara called out to them. One by one they appeared in the grass and walked toward the three of them.

"Just let me speak Charlotte ok, there is still much you don't know about raptor ethics." Wind Walker to Charlotte in which she just nodded her head

Moments later the alpha's approached them, Kiara went to great her parents. The three of them nuzzled each other for a moment before the alphas turned their attention toward Wind Walker and Charlotte.

Both of them bowed there heads to the alpha pair.

Wind Walker was the first to speak. " Alpha's, we are honored that you would greet us on such a fine day like today."

Alexis the female alpha spoke first. "Well it seems like your manners have improved considerably. Kiara has told us that you are teaching the human to speak and understand our language. If this is true then this will make this whole affair so much easier."

"Yes, it's true I have taught Charlotte to understand and speak our language. She is quite good at it I might add." He replied. "Umm, what is it you are here for if I might ask?"

"All in due time Wind Walker." Trevor, the male alpha said. " I may be the alpha of this pack but I am a fair one. Everyone is expected to treat each other equally, fairly, and to do there fair share of the hunt. I expect you to treat me the same way. But know that if you treat me with any form of disrespect and not apologize then I will do the same is that clear."

"Yes sir." Wind Walker said with a slight tremble.

"Good, now is there someplace we can speak privately?" Trevor asked.

Charlotte and Wind Walker found this odd but nonetheless Wind Walker led Trevor, Alexis and Kiara into the cave

"Now I am not one for going off into corners to plot, but recently I have noticed some malcontent amongst the pack. Some of them feel you two as abnormalities and that we should've killed you the moment we found you." Trevor started saying. Needless to say they want you out of our territory." He turned to look at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, our eldest of the pack see you as nothing more than the monsters that put us in the cages all those years ago. Alexis and I for one don't see it like that. Which is why we are here.

"The pack is going hunting and I wish the both of you to join us. If you two are to stay in our territory then you must prove that you're capable of hunting efficiently.

You will be hunting with our most experienced hunter while Wind Walker and the rest of the pack watches from afar. If you can prove to him that you can hunt then not only will you earn the respect of the pack but you will be free to hunt in our territory for as long as you want."

Charlotte started to speak. "You are most generous alpha Trevor, but if I may ask why you asking us this? Why not just kill us?"

Trevor looked at Charlotte intently before speaking. "Long ago, before I was the alpha, I would've killed a human without so much as a second thought. I was taught to hate humans and everything they stood for, and for good reason. One day while everything was alright. Some humans came and took my friends, my family and many other animals on the island. I was fortunate to escape but I swore vengeance against them.

As I was planning my revenge I came across another group of humans. I was ready to kill them when I overheard them plotting to free my pack. I decided to wait to see if they would do it. They not only freed my pack but they freed the rest of the captured animals.

It was that day that I realized that not all humans are monsters and that when someone was raised to hate something as much as I did. Well without knowing the good in humans that those ones showed in freeing my pack then I'm afraid that the hated would've consumed me and led me into darkness.

Now come, the hunt calls for you."


End file.
